


Second Sight: Black Symphony

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Second Sight [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 零镇后零雀与C签订契约导致折回无印开头时间线重写，魔法少年雀君路线。又称逆转线。本篇为逆转亡国，配对为朱雀/鲁路修，洗脑后七骑雀与帝国特遣军师修。





	1. Chapter 1

“枢木朱雀，你可愿在此确立骑士誓言，作为不列颠尼亚的骑士去战斗吗？”

“我起誓。”

 

潘德拉贡当中掀起一阵微妙波澜，追根溯源似自远离帝国本土的殖民区中而来。势力和活动范域都固守在皇城当中的军政界贵族一向心高气傲，大多将数字编区的一切动向都视为儿戏，即便被告知“那里发生了一起叛乱”，也不过当作茶余饭后的又一份谈资。“11区的猴子”，他们言辞间那么轻蔑称呼，也真就秉持着那般态度。因而在一个数字出身者即将攀上高位的消息传来时，着实在群人中引发了一阵哗然。

一个身份来历颇为复杂的名誉不列颠尼亚人，曾在11区帝国驻军中服役，因伤短暂退役、而后在与黑色骑士团的战斗中重返战场，在“黑色叛乱”中幸运地擒下了叛军首领ZERO，后由人举荐而得以换取应有的封赏。

帝国第七圆桌骑士正式受封前，暗中发生了三起联名抗议，又经由帝国宰相之手被抹消。“那功绩既然成立，且禀报到了皇帝陛下面前，那么获得怎般赏赐都是合理的。”在末一次平息争端后，修奈泽尔殿下如是说，“皇帝陛下的决议不当由人质疑。”于是纯血派短暂压抑住自己的怒气，将目光转投到那漩涡核心的另一人身上。

举荐那数字出身者的那人，听闻是第三皇女在出任11区副总督期间特别提拔的军事顾问，在与黑色骑士团角力的过程中也算出力良多。那人身份初曝光时，曾在11区地域内引起当地势力的一阵惊疑，而今到了皇城范围内，那名字便触动了更多人的神经。自称出身平民，感谢皇室提拔，“兰佩路基”这一姓氏在一些年长者的印象中尚得以留存，加之将外貌年龄一并比对，便很容易将其与一个曾被埋没的名字相联系。

然而人们有些畏缩地瞧向宫殿中央的方位，暗自揣摩皇帝陛下的真实心态。鲁路修其人既以“兰佩路基”这平民姓氏高调重现于潘德拉贡，那么便是在权场游戏角逐间选择了一道更为坎坷的路径。旁人不得干涉，亦不敢轻举妄动。

在“没有实名的十一皇子重返宫廷”在皇城势力间成为一个公开的秘密之际，第七骑士的受封仪式也如期进行。那受封亦为一次饯行，参与观礼者人尽皆知，在那数字出身者接下君主封赐后，便要随同他的举荐者一并出征异邦。那任务的交付一度引得另一阵纷杂议论，毕竟在落点被划归于远离本土、根系错综复杂的欧罗巴时，纵使身具皇室规格待遇、旁有圆桌骑士伴行，好似将有无尽荣誉等待他们前去攫取，那实则也并非一项好差事。

“修奈泽尔殿下要我向您带一句话。”卡诺恩说。

他在受封过程当中这般低语。周遭并非鸦雀无声，观礼人群中除去位列殿阶前方的列位圆桌保持着安静肃穆外，暗处仍有隐晦耳语汇聚成一片嗡响。卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼驻足于军政派系当中暧昧区域，身旁另有一个人形伫立，纵使身形高挑、却仍因那隐约削瘦单薄的形躯而更显出令人惊异的年轻。那人裹在黢黑作底的华服当中，宽大披肩垂至膝下，内里血红作底，随着隐约倾身与步伐进退而荡起一阵令人不安的涟漪。他额前黑发柔顺散落，双眼敛起深重紫意，削尖下颌绷紧又松缓了去，淡色唇角浮现一丝微笑。

“但说无妨。”他向宰相亲信礼言道，换得对方意味深长的一瞥。

“殿下说，‘即使想要凭借自己的能力出人头地，也要寻得合适的依仗量力而行’，这便是他的原话了……”卡诺恩短暂一顿，而后清晰咬字，“……‘阁下’。”

他话音落毕，第七骑士正在殿堂当中平声宣誓，字句清晰。那身形单薄黢黑似影、如幽灵存世般的年轻人垂下眼睑，沉面不语。

 

ZERO被押送至皇帝面前时，领受功勋者以推拒皇籍为代价提请保下那叛乱者的性命。这举动只将那高位君主进一步激怒，于是鲁路修便顺从低了头去，提及自己能主动为帝国分担些重责。“我已听说帝国忧虑所在。”他沉声道，“欧罗巴战事胶着，当地势力态度暧昧，再三推拒本土派驻援军。不论是情愿居功自守，还是心有反意，对于帝国而言都将影响战略部署。我愿意前往那方战场一探。”

“你是在说，你愿意替不列颠尼亚在欧罗巴的土地上摘取胜利桂冠吗？”

“是的，陛下。”

那囚人在一旁漏出疯了似的悲苦笑声。鲁路修强迫自己秉持仪节不轻举妄动，强硬抑住呼吸步奏，等候为君者予以裁决。“若你抱定了涉险的决心，”他听见他的父亲这般应答，“我应允你的请战。”

那便是应允了。鲁路修稍松口气，替一条性命悬着的心脏往原位沉落了些。“此行欧洲，形势繁复，出路难明，”他硬着头皮继续提请，“我需要一个护卫。”他指向那人手势不落，予以充足暗示。“将他放置在远离黑色骑士团余党活动范围的战圈内，”他缓慢言道，争取自己的声音听起来足够沉稳以令人信服，“也能确保11区安全无虞。”

而后他又得了应允。而后他便放弃了继续相持，终于得以转望向一旁等候裁决的囚徒。枢木朱雀止住那疯癫笑意时，最末望向他一眼，一侧瑛绿虹膜中满布绝望灰烬。然后那人承接了一道命定的责罚，伴随那审视目光而来，片刻过后那囚人像陷入了昏厥，身躯蓦然软倒，栽落在地再无声息。

“那是你的愿望吗？”那是ZERO留下的最后的言语。那不似一道指控，亦不像质询，只是简单相问求证，反倒叫人生了惧意。

往后他一时间失去了枢木朱雀的行踪下落，以至于他心生不详预感，甚至怀疑起皇帝的允诺是否为真。待到他切实寻着那人下落时，那人形躯还算完整，然而呼吸微弱似当真如虚假履历上所言、在黑色叛乱过后重伤未愈。鲁路修猛然抬首，对上一旁那稚嫩孩童状似无辜的面目，只见得对方耸了耸肩，轻描淡写地言道自己不过是做了些小实验。“这原本就是我的目的啊。”V.V.那么说时，咧嘴露齿、呈出全不似幼童所应有的森白笑意，“我说过了，他的能力很有趣，所以我才有了探究的兴趣。而且那力量作用形式特殊，你若想要他凭借一副无害面貌存活，光是抑制住视觉可不行。”

他说鲁路修，迄今为止你还不清楚他的力量形式吧？那力量若想从根源上抑制住不至继续影响至外界的话，简单封锁并不足够，视觉封禁也难完全成效，定要须得本人都对那力量本身施加的影响感到绝望。“这还非得由我来做才行，因为那力量对我无效。”V.V.说，“即使他对现实施加影响，停滞或缓行，那也影响不到我的举措。”不过是多叫他吃些苦头——那孩童样貌者语气平缓，阐述间不带半点怜悯。待到他觉察到那苦痛并不得半分停歇，反倒会由于他施加力量而愈发折磨难耐时，那绝望便会成型了。

“……终究还是个‘人类’，既然还以这般躯壳存活于世，那便还是身具弱点的。”那稚嫩声音说。纵使存于现世这一事实即意味着本身已经舍弃一切，然而那躯体还活着，便是一个立足于世的最后的支点。那么将它撬开又如何，几近损毁又如何，超越那存世者最末的极限又如何？那双窄小手掌轻轻拍击，而后伸出一指朝向那人半阖未阖的眼睑，右侧眼瞳当中光芒尽敛、余下一片死灰。

——那是你的愿望吗？

枢木朱雀作为葬送ZERO的功臣，在战斗中遭了些伤损，须得调养生息一阵。在受封仪式举办之前，这番说辞广为人所知。而在这安宁间歇当中，鲁路修·兰佩路基垂下冠首，趴伏在那昏睡者的胸膛上，肩背颤抖，发出哽咽似的低沉喘息。

 

皇帝进行的记忆篡改共得两处。其一是关于ZERO的一切，其二则是——据V.V.所言——不属于现世的记忆。

一个只得一人见过的世界原貌，终究是连最后一点残碎痕迹都被消去。然而仅得这两点被扭曲，却足以叫枢木朱雀在醒转后自然而然地接受了当下的立场与往后的命运。鲁路修将水杯递给他，短暂迟疑后托着边缘助他吞咽。随后那人声音终于从嘶哑难辨中恢复了些，向他道谢，而后睁着一侧清明绿眼郑重许诺，说自己将尽力负担起随后的重任。他口吻自然，全无勉强痕迹，好似他由始至终都甘愿效力这帝国麾下。那温驯态度反叫鲁路修心烦意乱，看得他持握水杯时手头还在隐隐颤抖，听及他声音当中还蛰伏着些自己从未听闻过的虚弱，那阵心烦意乱当中便多出了些许钝痛。

“不列颠尼亚是不值得你效忠的国家。”他哑声道。一个告诫，一类慨叹。那让朱雀稍显讶异地挑起眉毛，又露出温和微笑。

“我知道。”他说，“因此我才要让它变成有价值的国家，从不列颠尼亚内部改变。”

他说自己总得做些什么。他说“至少你生存在这国家内部，我如果能护佑你身边的话不是很好吗”。他说就过程和目前的结果而言，这不都很好吗，鲁路修？

然后他微笑着再次道谢，连眼角都稍稍弯起：“谢谢你，帮了我。”那副模样叫鲁路修一时怔然，肺腑之间五味杂陈。

你曾知道多少呢？他想。你又忘记了多少呢？他们谈及黑色骑士团时，枢木朱雀甚至露出了显而易见的不赞同的神情。鲁路修明智地在那话题上打住，在片刻沉默间凝望着对方样貌，眼神清澈，心下铺散开一片深重悲哀。

你连自己都否决了，他想。时至如今你连自己都否决了。

朱雀康复的速度倒是相当迅捷，这多少给鲁路修带来一点安慰。随着往后行程排布的正式敲定，他们也开始拾掇起圆桌骑士受封所需的行头。那原本如所有他们需遵循的规章制度一般无趣，直至鲁路修单手托起一副眼罩。朱雀眨了眨眼，随后伸手在失去视觉的那一侧上短暂覆盖，一丝茫然一闪而逝。“我不需要那东西。”他犹疑道，“就我所知，瓦尔德施泰因卿也有一只眼睛不见光明，但他一向不惮以此示人。既是军伍中人……”鲁路修竖起手指打断他言语，而后轻轻凑过身去，径直将那罩饰遮于对方眼前、系带环绕一周后拉至脑侧轻巧作结。

“第一骑士法则不等于圆桌骑士团的规矩，”他说，“更不等于军伍规矩。”他手指灵巧穿插拉扯完毕后，退开少许间距仔细打量成果。“它很适合你。”他说。朱雀把张开的嘴又闭上，或由着那举动、那间距或那言语，面上浮起些局促神色。

鲁路修有趣地眯起了眼。

“那东西”质地柔软，绣线精细，由他在那人昏睡期间亲自择选、亲手所制。“那东西”系挂在第七骑士一侧眼前，在封礼既成、受封者起身周转与众人相视时，便在群人眼中张扬起来。黢黑面底，金线浮绣，同圆桌骑士贴身衣着一般配搭，在小方片域中绘出单翼招展图纹，下方与系带尾端尽都垂落菱形坠饰，祖母绿石隐隐然与那人眼瞳相映。

帝国第七圆桌骑士由不列颠尼亚现任君主授予披挂时，宽大披风拖至足踝，那外观叫鲁路修眼睑微微一跳。那华贵面料颜色极深，仅在灯光充分照耀处析出些许靛蓝光泽，但若浅退一步去便似堕入深黑。这是一个警告，他想。这是皇帝拘束他的一道枷锁，既赋予帝国圆桌这一高位，实则是在提醒他现下的地位提拔、自由从属都拿捏在皇帝一人手里。

卡诺恩转告的话语意味足够明显，鲁路修几乎能想见修奈泽尔指明而未言的部分：一位皇室边缘成员，不得实名，没有继承权，亦缺乏自行指派骑士的权力；一位数字出身的圆桌骑士，毫无根基，仅由一份存疑的功绩踏足高位，经受无数人的猜疑。贸贸然前去一方形势复杂的陌生战场，可说是胆大妄为，亦可说是不知好歹。“这就是你的依仗吗，”他几乎能想见修奈泽尔那般温善神情与质疑言语，“我亲爱的皇弟？”

那质疑并非一人所有，也并非所有抱持疑问者都按下不表。他行走于潘德拉贡范围内时，总能听见有关于此的只言片语。朱雀在一旁沉默缄言，足步还有些踉跄不稳，手指隐约握拳掐合。鲁路修在暗中吁叹过一声后，强令自己露出温煦笑容。“无需担心。”他说，“如你所说，现下的状况很好。若是我们两人联手的话，也许任何事都能做到。”

现下的生存空间就由我撑起，他想。我送你来到这一步。我叫我们两人一并陷入这境地。他双手握住那人半拳时，朱雀张了张嘴，最终没有言语。

那仅剩一侧的瑛绿眼睛里现出些坚毅成分，反倒叫他心下震颤、苦涩难言。

 

现役帝国圆桌当中另有两人与新受封的排行第七者年龄相仿。

朱雀留意过那两人的身份，谨慎观察，但未直接接触。那两人倒是与鲁路修有所接触，在临行欧洲前的时日当中混了个脸熟。第三骑士有些好奇地探头观望来时，好似跃跃欲试地欲与他比试一场。那要求在未完全明确提出时就被鲁路修微笑着拦下，口吻友善而态度强硬：“虽说帝国圆桌之间友善切磋都是寻常，临行前来一场热身赛也算有益——但枢木卿此前状况不佳，最好留得万全准备以应对随后的行程。我想不妨等到战事结束后再作比试。”

于是过度开朗活泼的基诺·瓦因拜鲁古便摸着鼻尖讪讪退去，留下一个表现同他完全相反的年轻女孩。鲁路修待那女孩的态度很是奇怪，朱雀觉察到。他似总在欲言又止，不经意地做些试探，行来行往都抱着警惕，却没有完全避让开来。

“我早先得过一个提示和一个告诫。”他问及鲁路修时，那人这么回答，“阿妮娅身上藏着些秘密，那同我想知道的事实真相息息相关，但最好别太过接近她。”他言语间神色有些怅然，似越过了眼前人的实质面目而飘忽出神。朱雀在他眼前挥了挥手，唤回了他的注意力，并得了一句“抱歉”。

这实是朱雀首次来到潘德拉贡，许多需做的交际他都不曾想过，虽说他不至于怯场，但应付起来总归也是有些陌生。帝国圆桌只是其一，更多麻烦在皇室专列临行前接踵而至。一些地位不稳者妄图警告或拉拢，一些稳固深远的政治派系透出敌意，反倒是许多年长的军伍中人曾对“闪光的玛丽安娜”心生憧憬，抛来的接触问候显得友善许多。

但军方派系的声音也并非和谐一致，尤其在纯血派根深蒂固的时候。他们临行前两日时，朱雀差不多已经习惯了杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德时不时投来的怀疑目光与暗中讥讽。那一位据说也曾在11区长期驻守，由于层级不同，此前即便听闻了“兰佩路基”其人存在也未能与之及时接触。然而在那名姓于潘德拉贡中掀起波澜后，这位纯血派贵族便匆匆折返回皇城，径自单膝跪至鲁路修面前，神情激动地宣誓了自己的忠诚。“这般将自己暴露于皇城视野内不是明智之举，殿下。”他坚持如此称呼，鲁路修也只得无奈地随他去，“您应当更谨慎些才是。”

他的态度两分异常鲜明，在面对即行欧洲的特遣参谋兰佩路基时可称谦恭，待留守其身旁的第七骑士却从未有过多好的脸色。纯血派，朱雀于他们两人独处时咀嚼着那词节，在鲁路修不悦地眯起眼时耸了耸肩。

“这也没办法，”他说，“毕竟我的确不过是个名誉不列颠尼亚人。”

他恍然记得自己提过那类说辞，甚至曾以此为由试图同对方疏远些。他思及那疏远情境时心绪飘远了许多，一时走神偏离，绕至一面窗璃边去，在被隔绝开来的细微嘈杂中落得言行试探与贴切触碰。他再三思索仍有些茫然恍惚，只得将自己一时推拒切实地归咎于自己的身份微妙。

那般亲吻发生过两回，裹挟着干暖阳光，粘附上断裂草叶，生涩而炙热，然而既由得自己推拒——总由得自己推拒……而今鲁路修在面对他时总会露出些古怪神情，似探究思索，似隐忍苦痛，那一向叫他不解，此时却生出些类似“他在因此而生气”的荒唐想法来。

“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”朱雀心不在焉地回答，视线仍在那人唇线附近游移。鲁路修冷哼了一声，朱雀打了个激灵、终于醒过神来，见着对方审视神情时瑟缩了一下，旋即见到那人浮现出一丝促狭笑意。

“你原本就很不擅长说谎。”鲁路修说。那言语间带着叹息，朱雀不能完全理会其意。随后那人伸手向他身后房门，拉近间距几乎逼至他面前，深紫眼睛有如暮日深潭，全然映出他面貌时激起一分涟漪。朱雀有些僵硬地靠在门板上，蹿升起一丝紧张，下一刻他被拉入一个拥抱。“别担心。”那人在他耳际说，于片刻间在他腰后揽抱，而后轻易松脱，滑步错身挤入撑开的门隙间。

那片刻过后，朱雀尽力站稳了重心，背着门外长廊，深深吸气，试图压抑住自己心跳间过快的速率。

 

有些事情总是不太对的，朱雀留心到。

譬如鲁路修那微妙的谨慎态度，即使他们足够亲近、每当他生出这类古怪感觉的下一秒就会被对方拉入放松自如的交谈场合，他也觉得那谨慎似是固存的。譬如他的记忆，总像是与现实有所出入或细思间有所疏漏，即使不过是一些细枝末节，却总叫人觉得那背后应当有更多发散余地。

他留意到这点的起始是见到鲁路修手中握上了一个停滞不前的怀表，他认出那物件，因而感到万般惊愕。他全不记得自己可能是在何时、在怎般境地而将其交与对方的，亦不记得交付的缘由。他见到鲁路修在掌间托握那东西时，见到一副混着些许悲恸的若有所思之色。那复杂意味叫他欲言又止，叫他既想出言索回那昔日罪责的象征、因那人本不该承受那些沉重担负，又难以真正开口要求索回已经为其所接受的物事。

又如他并不记得自己受伤的实际经历，只被简要告知那是在与ZERO本人的战斗留下的。杰雷米亚在他们临行前两日时，冷酷言道ZERO是反抗军势力中人，大抵也是个11区的数字出身者，枢木朱雀拥有充足的理由将其本尊放走、另伪造一具尸体、运输到潘德拉贡交由皇室检查而自此交差，自己没准也是抱着做间谍的打算而来。

他那般明贬着假设时，鲁路修似乎终于被引发了怒火，反击间蓦然沉下声线。“注意你的言辞，哥特瓦尔德卿。”他说着，警示意味明显。杰雷米亚由这坚决态度而短暂愣神时，鲁路修神色稍缓。“你见到了他的伤势。”他说着，单手点向那失明的眼睛。杰雷米亚迷惑地点了点头。

“是的。”

“而在黑色叛乱发生时，您又是在哪方战场战斗呢？恕我直言，我可没法忍受有谁在这种状况下对他横加指责。”鲁路修冷声道，“那险些致命，哥特瓦尔德卿……那都是为了救我所致。”

朱雀和杰雷米亚一同愣住了片刻，随后那以严苛的纯血派作风而著称的贵族军官面露惭色。“……恕我失礼，殿下。”他低声道，继而转向朱雀，鄙夷神色褪去，面容和缓、乃至捎带了一丝歉疚地微微颔首致意。

那便是明言出另一处疑点了，朱雀想。在他稀薄印象中，与ZERO相对立的是鲁路修·兰佩路基，总是鲁路修·兰佩路基，在黑色叛乱中也当是如此。即使自己在军中复役，恐怕他也不至于跨越式地获取到击败敌方头目的功勋。若不是有一人牵引，他想，自己应当是受了牵引才会去到那方战地。所以原本直接对阵ZERO的仍然是鲁路修，那么为了救他而伤的说法便可以成立。

朱雀的记忆至此有所模糊，他蹙眉揉着太阳穴舒缓了一会儿眼眶当中乍现的针扎般的不适，随后抬目望向鲁路修，又一次陷入怔然。

送走杰雷米亚之后，偌大军事档案室里只得他们两人。鲁路修驻足桌边，此刻又拿捏着那停滞怀表，面上浮现了些复杂至极的温柔悲悯。他将手捧高了、覆在下颌前，嘴唇轻轻贴在冰冷表盘上，眉目间尽是怀缅。那番举动叫朱雀无法保持平静，后者很快从惊吓中缓过神来，脚下一跌，靴跟踢着了桌角发出闷响。

“——呃……”

鲁路修那副出神模样消失了，温缓神情仍在，歪首向他望来。“这是你在那之后托付给我的。”他解释道。朱雀沉默了片刻，些微尴尬之上加叠了一重疑惑。

“……我为什么……”他喃喃道，“那个是我的罪责所在，鲁路修，那不应该让你……”他茫然低语间恍觉自己被扳住了肩，片刻后那人温热呼吸到了他近前，嘴唇同他的贴合，柔软如鸽羽拂动。朱雀脑海中浮起一片空白，片刻后才反应过来那人唇舌温度。然而鲁路修在他有所反应前已经自然抽身，退在一旁，眼角剪起晦暗笑意。

“别说多余的话。”那人轻声道，拇指缓慢蹭过自己唇角，舌尖在指腹舔舐卷过。那举动叫朱雀面上骤然升温，一时间有些口干舌燥。他张了张嘴，没能道出什么言语。鲁路修又以那般复杂神情看望了他一会儿，转身沿着过道离去了。

 

“兰斯洛特的养护完成了吗？”

“连附带的全套升级都做过啦，殿下。”

罗伊德从梯台上跳下来时，连眼镜片都在散发着兴奋光芒。他那副亢奋状态自兰斯洛特落回帝国手中起便被激发，在看到其战斗数据记录并发出一声让技术部所有人都为之侧目的尖叫后便得到了十倍强化，而后就没日没夜地转投到实战记录所能造就的进一步数据分析与机体升级中。“我可不管那家伙是什么身份，”先前他曾毫不避讳地说着，“我可不管，这就是兰斯洛特命定的零件，无论如何也得保留下来才行——兰佩路基，不，殿下，不论用上什么手段……”那时他露着一类疯狂神情，让鲁路修觉得下一秒他就会双膝滑跪抱上自己腿弯恳求。此时他依然亢奋不减，叫鲁路修有些哭笑不得。

“……‘阁下’。”

“是、是，阁下。”罗伊德摆了摆手，“枢木卿可是已经配合我们做过几轮测试了，殿下，您真该多关心一下才是。虽然我知道您对装甲骑一向不怎么上心，大概也不会明白在我看惯了您那副只把机体当移动战略指挥室开的做派后回过头来受到了多么大的震动……”

“我要吩咐柯尔米小姐给你送午餐来了，阿斯布鲁德。”

罗伊德立即闭了嘴。鲁路修摇了摇头，若有所思地望着那干净光洁的白色机身。

黑色骑士团的首领与帝国先进战术武器无缝适配，这事实叫他记起先前对兰斯洛特外观与其抢掠者的身份并不协调的调侃。他思及枢木朱雀对效忠帝国毫无抵触的现状，他思及那个被掩埋了的、仿佛永远不得再为人所知的谜底。

你经历过什么？他想着，安静地咽下那个疑问。

“不过说真的，你们对他做了什么？”罗伊德拧起眉毛，并呈出些这些日子来有些罕见的沮丧与疑惑，“我的意思是，他现在的契合度也高得惊人，依然是其他尝试者完全不能企及的水准，但是……不，先前ZERO留下的数据实在太惊人了，相比起来现在可能也只得算是正常水准了……”

鲁路修攥紧手指，指尖隔着黑色手套在掌心用力下陷。他说那是皇帝的决议，不论是谁都没有反抗的余地，还是早日接受为好，话语落毕后仍未松开掐握态势。罗伊德发出一声明显的“啧”，摇着头夸张地摆肩拧身，示意鲁路修可以随便抽检性能数据。他们公事公办地进行了一番交谈后，确认了兰斯洛特已经完全预备好迎接任何战事，鲁路修便预备告辞。直至他已开始转步，罗伊德才如梦初醒般好奇地开口：

“如果我没记错的话，阁下，您在11区为尤菲米娅殿下效力时，是身着白衣的吧……？”

鲁路修顿住了脚步。

罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德比他平日所表现出来的要敏锐得多。恰巧逢上这一敏感时局，黑色骑士团刚刚落败、销声匿迹，其首领被捕获送交给皇帝，随之前来潘德拉贡的那人便换上了与先前截然相反的衣着色彩。有心者自会留意，特遣参谋的衣装在多少细节处同那叛乱头目的打扮有所映衬。若再进一步思及兰佩路基其人对其原有姓氏的规避举动，此间意味便显得很是复杂有趣了。

“黑色骑士团立场同情者……吗，阁下？如11区内私下流传的那样？”罗伊德平静道，“我完全明白您不欲完全从属于皇室的决心，但在这个时机做这般打扮，会很容易让人误解为您是在追悼ZERO呢。”鲁路修在缄默间垂下视线，稍微拨动自己深暗长披，目光从血红内里的边缘浮掠而过。

“……或许是吧。”他说。

“那可真是句危险发言啊。”罗伊德评价道，以此结束了这番交谈。鲁路修在原地多驻足了片刻，缓慢拉拽过披肩边角，若有若无地掌覆在自己身前。

或许如此，他想。或许所有猜忌都是落在实处，也或许那么些猜忌实则因由皇城对殖民区的了解疏漏而并不存在；或许——他阖拢双眼，思及一副灰暗绝望神情。细致碾磨，烫热烧灼，为他打下一个仅得一人留存的烙印。

——或许不过是连身躯最深处都被染脏了。


	2. Chapter 2

黑色列车在广袤无垠的西伯利亚原野上疾驰时，像在土地当中划开一道漫长裂痕。皇室专列厢壁将内里温暖同外界凛冽寒风全数分隔，行驶间异常平稳、几无颠簸，换岗的警卫在走廊上巡视，端放机体的尾厢大门被安静闭锁。若非由得熟识之人相伴，那旅程必然是漫长无趣的。

然而即便由得熟识者相伴，当下形势也与昔日相差不小。

枢木朱雀比之以往还要沉默许多。第七骑士在潘德拉贡遭受的非议向来不少，一部分人质疑那功绩的真实性，另一部分人嘲笑那不过是个早已背叛了家国的男人，即使亲手葬送所谓的“日本的希望”，也不是什么稀罕事。那般议论在暗处形成了一类连出言者自己都不甚了解的指责，仅对于他们两人而言具有更多繁复意味。“我杀死了我的父亲。”他曾那般坦白，裹覆着遥远的血灰。钟摆停滞，群人沦丧，一个国家的名字被剥夺。

领袖，为战者，从前有一个，而今又出现了一个。若他打败ZERO的功绩是真的，那么他不过是在重复旧途——偏偏发生在他已明事理、不再能用童稚失手来掩盖过错的年岁里。尽管他从未逃避过自己的过错，但当那功勋和罪责一并被重复时，便也会理所当然地滋生起些复杂难言的苦涩。“那时我杀死父亲也好，加入不列颠尼亚的军队也好，至少都是各自独立的抉择。”他微叹道，“现在却的确是以此换得了地位……”

鲁路修神情复杂地望着他，手指轻拢过他的眼罩，隔着布料在眼睑上轻轻覆压。“在战场上诛杀敌将需要理由吗？”他喃喃道，耳畔仍回荡着一声沉重抛掷。他吸了口气，在朱雀浮起苦笑时止住了自己的举动。“怎么？”

“你说过你其实很敬佩ZERO的吧，鲁路修？”朱雀说，“你对我说过的。”他眼瞳中透出茫然成分，鲁路修感到胃里缓慢收绞紧了。

“我是说过。”

他那么说完后朱雀眼中恢复清明，凑近了些望着他。“现在也一样吗？”

“……什么？”

他们驻足于过道上，窗外单调乏味景色飞掠而过，灰白天色交叠于晦暗的草木山石之上。第七骑士仅露的眼睛里呈着明亮瑛绿，目光全然凝聚起来而朝向另一人。“皇城中的传言，关于你的那部分，”他说，“我不是完全没听过。”他沉顿片刻，伸手在对方衣着边比划了一下。“你的确是在怀缅他吗？一个掀动叛乱，试图将11区重新卷入战火的恐怖分子……”

“那是一个值得尊敬的对手，”鲁路修涩声道，“不过是选择的道路并不相同。”

他们默然相视，朱雀扯起一抹生硬笑意。“是我僭越了。”他轻声道，“我现下所获的一切都是由你带来的，我不该这么不知好歹才是。”

“朱雀——”

“鲁路修……不，需要我称呼你为‘阁下’吗？”

“——啰嗦。”

未系披挂的第七骑士绷紧下颌，微微低头，脚跟退去一步，在那身洁白衣装裹覆中单膝跪地，沉默地向他行完了一个骑士礼。列车掠入一处隧道，窗外天光霎时被掩去，仅余车厢内部昏黄灯光柔顺地帖服在那跪地者的身形上。鲁路修在那光景中重重叹气，并不挥手示意对方平礼。

“枢木朱雀，你听好了。”他说。他阖了会儿眼，在隧道壁灯的间歇闪掠中复又睁开。“我不需要你的誓言，”他声音清晰，近乎一字一顿，“也不需要你的忠诚。”

你原本是该否决那路途的。他心下想着，苦涩难言。你原本是该否决我的——时至如今你更不该就任何事而感激我。他那么想着时，新上任的帝国圆桌在那般跪立姿势中拉过他手，执在面前，谨慎地亲吻在指掌背处。鲁路修几乎为这举动咽下一声哽咽，而朱雀抬目相望，神情温软。

“我们是朋友吧？”他说，“我不过是想护佑在你身边罢了。”

他们在天光重临的那一刻已然恢复各自站立，第七骑士沿着长廊踏步离去，折返他自己的包厢。鲁路修望着那白衣收束的身影，齿间紧锁，目光阴沉。

帝国圆桌，他想着，号称帝国的命脉，实则不过是皇帝的棋子。这一任命似是透着善意，说你此番前去欧洲，虽是皇室直命、皇室规格待遇，但那平民之姓终究名声不正，那么便需要一个身份足以震慑住不服管者的护卫。然而既敢赐下这般任命，便证明为君者能够确保受命者已被根植下服从于帝国的念头。也许那念头一贯既存，若非经过他所不知晓的那些转折，大抵也不会走向另一个极端。

时至如今枢木朱雀本人已然成为一道枷锁，鲁路修意识到。那枷锁封禁在其本身上，亦将他围困，提醒他不得轻举妄动，不得心生忤逆，不得在当下路途中叛离半分。否则那枷锁本身即会化为利刃，将他们两人一并斩入更绝望的境地当中。

 

现下的情况很好，朱雀对自己说。

鲁路修·兰佩路基踏上了这般路途，进入故国体制内部，选择了一类不愿激发战乱的温和改革道路，带领他一并攀升至这般高位。形式正确，形势良好。他们携手至此，宛如理想范本，再不消推磨迟疑了。如他们昔日玩笑时所言，但若他们联手便会无所不能，好像一旦以此安慰自己，那前途难辨的欧洲战场也不过是等待他们征服的对象之一。

鲁路修对征伐一事本身好似不甚上心，对于不列颠尼亚开疆拓土的行为抱持着冷眼相观的态度。“这和以往他们对日本所做的并无不同，”他嘴角掀起嘲弄，“而今我们也站在了侵略者的立场上。”那般否决态度倒是让朱雀也点头赞同，然而他这般悖意而行则让朱雀皱起眉头。

“那为什么要接下这份任命？”

“这是我将自己暴露在皇城视野内必需的代价，我没有多少选择。”鲁路修轻描淡写道，“而且，僵局总要被打破，僵持不下只会带来更长久的苦痛。若想要战争结束，那么总要有人获胜才行。”

那是在讽刺他过去的作为，抑或不是，朱雀难以分辨。如鲁路修所言，若是形势所迫，为了在体制内继续生存，接下这任务也无可厚非；然而要以最快捷的手段结束战争，叫人连抵抗的意志都失去，偏偏还提及了日本——那也不似无心之言。他蹙眉不语间，鲁路修自然伸手在他宽大眼罩上抚摸，隔着布料轻轻描绘眉骨形状。

那般古怪的亲昵举动他已逐渐习惯，并将他们曾有的其余触碰方式都暂时隔绝开来，维持在这一探摸之举的尺度上。鲁路修时而在他被遮去的那侧眼睛上轻抚轻碰，勾过轮廓、覆压眼睑，或是好奇，或是安抚。

……或是一类残酷提醒。

触碰伤痕无非是那三类意味，带着些不明事由的探究心，带着些“一切都已过去”的温暖慰藉，或带着些“一切已然发生、再无挽回”的蓄意刺激。鲁路修从不解释，朱雀也不询问。他是能从鲁路修眼中望见复杂歉疚之意的，那么那问题便不需一个明确答案。

有更多问题他得不到明确答案，譬如鲁路修在与他谈论皇室当前部署时隐隐透露的反感态度，让他不由得思考起对方起初选择进入体制由内改变的真实缘由。“你为什么要向不列颠尼亚妥协？”他询问过，鲁路修只是回答他因为有一个契机摆在他面前。待他追问“那为什么现在好像反抗心越来越强了”时，对方便缄口不言，长久沉默地望着他不能视物的那一侧眼睛。

次数多了之后朱雀便有了不详预感。他提出过一类假设，不过是思及对待提携自己的故友不能显得太不知好歹而没有深究。他不愿亦不敢深究，好像一旦刨根问底，那答案暴露出来，便会将现下的和睦表象都打碎。现下的情况很好，明面上他们理想一致、道路并行，暗处那些微妙心绪不消揣摩。

他从不得解答的另一重疑问，是鲁路修在他或歉疚、或赌气似地做出谦恭举动后所流露出的明确回避态度。他以为那般推拒不过是因为那人已习惯了两人平等论交、还不适应现下的身份差距，鲁路修也的确说过类似“圆桌骑士之于并无实名的皇子而言，实际地位相差不大，实际权能甚至还高出一筹，所以摆好你自己的定位”一般的话。然而次数多了之后，他由此亦生出些不详感念。

终于他们在并膝促谈间谈及兰斯洛特，谈及那精良武器的运作与实际战力。朱雀曾看过它在被黑色骑士团夺走后的战报，那兵器的威力毋庸置疑。虽说是作为战利品而特许他拥有驾驶资格、他也的确获得了极高的契合度，先前ZERO的运作水平也给他带来不小压力。“你不应该阻下第三骑士的邀战的，”他对鲁路修说，“要想充分在欧洲发挥战力，我总得提前来上几场压迫感足够强的实战操作才算做好准备。”鲁路修说他不需要紧张，既是已经压制了ZERO的人，自然也足以在战力方面替代过去。

那般措辞很是微妙，朱雀留意到。那般“替代”的说法叫他一时按捺不住，沉声言道自己并不想被与一个叛乱者一道相提并论。他说得斩钉截铁，而后他终于望见鲁路修面上露出痛苦扭曲神色，仅存片刻，但已足够明显。他们面面相觑了少顷，朱雀叹笑了一声，在鲁路修倾过身来、再度抬手试图覆上他眼前时，往后挪身避开了。

“果然，你其实是赞同他的道路的吗？”

“我说过了吧，我们选择的道路并不相同。”

“而你后悔了，”朱雀说，“是他影响了你，对吗？”

他抛出那疑问后鲁路修沉默了片刻，缓缓放下了举在半空的手。“我可不是那么容易被影响的人，朱雀。”鲁路修说，语气笃定，但眼神浮游，“我可能更常扮演为别人指划道路的角色。”

“但你在纪念他，你承认过的。”朱雀说，“你在哀悼吗？”鲁路修挑起眉梢，他则单指探在自己眼前遮罩处绕划一圈。“你是在提醒我曾做了什么——你在提醒我他被怎样送上了末路，”他轻声道，“是吗？”

那番问话叫鲁路修眼色更晦暗了几分。“够了。”他说，“争论这些毫无意义。如果你讨厌我那么做，直说便是。”朱雀摇了摇头，手指仍然一下一下地点着自己眼前。

“那时他是在和你对峙吧？”他问道。他稀薄印象中的确留存着那么个概念，而鲁路修没有反驳。“他可能会杀了你的，鲁路修，”他轻声说着，逐字加重，末了几乎成为一句质问，“即使如此你也要纪念他吗？”

他们隔着桌几相望。拔高的语调回音散去后，这方空间显得安静且过分沉闷。窗外到了斜阳沉坠的时刻，于侧光面只漏下一重暖红光泽，隐隐然映出了漫天血霞。鲁路修错开了视线，转头瞥向了那般光景，目光悠远，神情难以捉摸。

“他不会杀我的。”他低声说。朱雀困惑地眨了眨眼。

“……什么？”

“ZERO是不会杀我的。”鲁路修说。他喉间滚出一阵奇怪的声响，介于嘲弄、叹息和呜咽之间。“他应当那么做的，他应该……”他喃喃道，“若他当真那么做了，也许还会落得一个好些的结局。”

朱雀沉下了眼神，试图将自己从不可置信中拉扯出来。这就是唯一的回答了，他想。这就是鲁路修·兰佩路基所给予的唯一明确的回答。他惨笑了一声，他叫了鲁路修的名字。那人回眼瞧他时，他语气温和地开口道：

“我拼上性命也想守护的，被他毁去也无所谓吗？”

他望见鲁路修面上浮现愕然，又由此而往深重悲哀沉坠去了。“你逾距了，第七骑士。”那人平声相告，罕见地强调了他现下这一重身份——帝国圆桌，唯从皇命——提醒他由此评判已经失言。朱雀绷紧了嘴唇，目送他在自己的包厢内逃也似地起身转离，匆匆步出拉门，独留下一人在静谧空间里。

“可那是你的性命，鲁路修。”朱雀含混地呢喃道，“你可能会死……那是我应得的结果，但不是你的。”他望着那身影离去，一时间被阴霾笼罩心头。他想自己不过是恐惧失去，他们经历过一次漫长离别，彼此间杳无音讯，仅惦记着一分温暖而捱过了那么些年岁，倘若那将成为漫长无期——倘若那人的确选择了另一条道路，去到他再无法护佑周身、连目光都无法追随的境地当中。

“ZERO是不会杀我的”，鲁路修说。他应当那么做的，朱雀想。他理所应当，理所应当将你击毙，如果落得那种结局，如果——

他头颅当中蓦然蹿升起一阵剧痛，像是记忆模糊深暗处有些东西试图挣扎而出，似乎但若浮现就会完全搅碎现下安宁。朱雀跌在座椅当中，粗沉喘息了一阵，摁上眼睑试图压制住那疼痛。他完好的那半侧视觉也逐渐被昏黑遮罩，再看不清当下时间淌流。

一份嘱托，一个留存于世的温柔谎言。有什么被藏起来了，他模糊地意识到。被洗去了，抹消了……他在意识游离间用力抓上自己左侧脸颊，指尖掐入皮肤几乎陷入血肉。有什么、他想，原本应当有什么——像是一个面具，上覆一次触碰，留下一片血污——有谁留下过什么，慰藉、诅咒或是祝愿，而今尽都不见，消失了，毫无踪迹。他躬下身去剧烈喘息，泪眼模糊，拼命试图记起那嘱托。活下去，也许，活在现世，作为他行走于世的缘由——有人曾说过……应当有人说过……

——然后他弄丢了。

 

“还有十二小时到圣彼得堡。”警卫说。

鲁路修恰从窗外单调乏味景色变换中移开视线，转过身去，平静回答“我知道了”。暮时天光金红掺杂，缓慢沉入紫灰之际，他总算是稍微平复了心绪。他想他们的争端本就毫无意义，他们的分歧也毫无意义。在迫近终端战场的最后一夜里，他们不应当把时间浪费在各自离弃上。

“第七骑士大人不在自己包厢，是……”

“我们在讨论军情，”他简单道，“你先退下吧。”

“是，阁下。”

那警卫离去后鲁路修吁叹了一声，转身朝向包厢门口，因着接下来可能发生的谈话接续形式而斟酌迟疑了片刻，终于伸手滑开拉门、缓慢步入。下一刻他便如遭重击般生生顿住脚步，僵立在闭合的门口，所有腹稿都被丢弃到一边，几乎是茫然无措地望着在窗边座椅中陷坐的那人。

枢木朱雀在那般晦暗天光中身形颤抖，似遇了什么叫他无法平静的物事，似记忆间歇翻涌起些许碎屑，带着些神经质地、面色痛苦地抓着自己的一侧脸颊。他仅露的那一侧眼睛里无声无息地淌着泪水，但他破碎喘息间不带半点哭咽迹象，像是在生生遏制、不愿多表露出最后一丝脆弱痕迹。

“……鲁路修，”他低声呢喃道，“鲁、鲁路修——鲁路修……”

那呼唤将房间内另一人的理智扯回现实当中，叫他足步慌乱地凑上前去。鲁路修由近处望着那人痛苦模样时，留意到其额角冷汗密布。他仿佛徒劳地弯腰抱住那人头颅，手臂揽过脖颈，下颌抵在柔软卷发间。“怎么了——？”他问道，迟迟不得回答。

待到那人身躯颤抖在这安抚中减弱了些，鲁路修便松开胳膊，试图拽开朱雀掐陷的手指。朱雀动作僵缓，扣力极大，叫他难以施行援助举措。他用力拉拽了几次而不得果，于是改而轻缓施力慢慢掰起指尖。他亲吻在对方眼窝下方深陷的掐痕处，生生遏止住手指回扣的动作。朱雀茫然地瞧着他，待到他蹭过颧骨脸颊回覆上嘴唇时，迟缓地予以回应。那亲吻持续了短暂片刻，鲁路修抽首而去，指腹在对方一侧脸颊边垂落的菱形坠饰边角上捋抚搓摩。

“你在憎恨我吗？”他问道。朱雀小幅摇了摇头，眉目间茫然更甚。

“怎么可能——”

“那你想要我吗？”

他再次询问间声音有些细微颤抖，他想自己是在寻求一些残存的交付可能，或不过是在尽力弥补些什么。朱雀张开了嘴，声音消失了。鲁路修摁住了他的肩，沉下身来几乎跨坐在他膝头。那人一侧眼睛里映出他自己的模样，鲁路修望着那瑛绿虹膜良久，缓缓地抵上了他的前额。

“来吧。”他听见自己说，“我允许你。”

 

朱雀将臂膀在他腰后收紧时已经有些失控，鲁路修觉察到。那人像迫切地需要些安抚，像是急于确认他的存在，覆上他嘴唇时几乎带着凶狠掠夺，连带呼吸都压榨了去。他们唇齿碾磨间津液滑腻，在啃咬下颌时划下水渍。在那亲吻下溯至脖颈之前，鲁路修的外衣就已被强行扯落。朱雀拨开他前襟巨大帝国纹章，当中滑露出赤裸皮肤，随后凶狠地咬在他锁骨间用力吸吮。

那吮吻力度极大，能叫人体察到血管破裂、渗至肤表，似一经破损就会造就真实伤痕。鲁路修在他那般动作时咬住自己嘴唇，又在他改而转向乳首进攻时骤然放松。敏感处被用力吸咬造就的麻痒刺激与些许疼痛叫他哽出些痛苦喘息，同时朱雀掐住了他的腰臀，手掌渐渐包覆住紧窄臀线施力揉捏，蹿升起些叫人羞恼的热度。鲁路修胯骨微微颤抖时，尽力平稳着探手拨开圆桌骑士白色外衣系扣、拉下底衣合链，在对方胸腹间抚摸。他胸膛剧烈起伏间，朱雀又用齿尖碾上另一侧乳头，这叫他手掌一滑，落至对方腰胯间、恰恰摁压在炙热鼓胀处。

他完全硬了，鲁路修不甚清晰地想着。那举动像扳下一个开关，叫朱雀的动作即时刹停，下一秒第七骑士迫使他一同站起身来，仍然牢固地揽在他腰臀之际，重新捉着了他的嘴唇。他们在含混的撕咬似的亲吻间勉强挪过了几步，沿途褪下踩脱更多衣物，终于双双几近赤裸地倒入床铺当中。几遭拥抱翻滚后他们调正纵位，鲁路修被压制在下，有些惶然地仰望着对方神情。

他未见过那般神情，其间灰烬似的绝望不全然浮现，只显出急切渴求，曾经那般全然珍惜、不愿损毁似的温柔却被掩去了，好像那么做的根源已然丢失。他在那般惶然中还是尽力探出了手去，在床边柜屉里摸索，寻着润滑油液颤抖着塞入对方手里。朱雀目光一暗，跪立起来，扳住他膝弯向上推起，叫他身下一览无余地暴露在眼前。鲁路修为这姿势浮起一丝羞恼时，那人已经将冰凉油液浇淋在他股间，旋即将盖口拧合随手抛掷一旁，手指在湿滑体感中搓摩了几番，而后拇指拨开紧缩着的穴口狠狠摁了进去。

“——唔……”

鲁路修手臂紧绷着抓住床单，闭上了眼睛。他昂首低吟时，清晰地觉察到对方手指如何毫不留情地在甬道入口处粗暴摁压、用力撑开，及至被捅弄松软了许多时，那人便就那么掰开入口，将阴茎抵上了颤抖的后穴。也许太快了，鲁路修有些犹疑地想着，还不至充分拓宽——朱雀已经用力挺身，叫湿润龟头没入他体内。鲁路修睁开眼睛，垂落视线时恰好见着那人再度捋滑过他腿根、扳住他膝弯处，将他两腿完全架高，而后下摁，同时发力寸寸挺进。那阵被强硬穿凿的疼痛叫鲁路修倒抽一口冷气，一时声息尽敛，而后松开一边手掌，握紧成拳塞入自己口中。

朱雀在撞入他体内后停滞了片刻，微微叹了一声，好似由着那般紧实裹覆得到了些许慰藉。他并未在那停顿太久，在将鲁路修拖至自己膝上后，蓦然抽拔一半、又用力贯穿进去。往后他进攻的步奏毫无停顿，一下一下凿击得更深。鲁路修腰下几乎悬空，仅凭肩背抵着床面，在那般凶猛攻势下咬紧指节溢出低微呜咽。那阵频率稳固却毫无章法的动作持续了一阵，终于调整至得以在冲刺间重重蹭过敏感点的角度，也终于撞至全根没入，带出鲁路修一阵再抑制不住的呻吟。那声音像是叫朱雀找准了方向，接下来便持续不断这么捅弄，力道越来越大。鲁路修终于再撑不住手指塞握，松脱开来，呻吟在极高亢处转为哭泣尖叫。

“——轻、轻点——啊……轻——呃啊……”

他眼间蒙上一层泪水，眨落后再低头去，还能清晰地看见那人毫不留情的顶撞动作，一根粗大物事在自己身下不断进出，捅入至深时连小腹上都隐约现出拱形。他自己的阴茎贴在腹上胡乱滑摆，划出道道水渍淋漓。他能清晰听见肉体挤碰的响动，粘稠滑腻地拍打在自己身躯上，一下一下操弄至不断颤抖起伏。他在这态势中禁不住慌乱起来，然而身躯被那般摆弄叫他无法静心思考探寻，亦无法挣脱分毫。

朱雀并不言语，只有粗沉气息叫他显得不完全沉默。鲁路修有些吃力地望着他脸面，探过手去抚上自己小腹，掌心覆压间隐约可察内里饱满形状随着次次冲击而微微跳动。他做出那般举动后不久，朱雀身躯一抖，就那样埋在深处完全倾泻。他停滞片刻后并未抽离，俯下身来，重新啃咬上鲁路修的肩颈处，一手圈住了他涌出大量前液的阴茎，强制搓弄起来。鲁路修喃喃着他的名字，挽过他的后颈，挺身时屈弯的腰背都有些疼痛，仍然尽力去亲吻他。

那瑛绿眼睛似还在失神涣散，那张脸面上明显呈出惶恐不安。那是自己不曾知晓的部分，鲁路修想。他用力抱住对方肩背，在疼痛未止中仍试图给予些安慰。他被来回套弄挤压逼至高潮时，脑海中空白疲惫浮掠。他无意识绷紧身躯时，那仍埋在他体内的东西终于从半疲软中恢复过来。鲁路修觉察到时，身躯内又漫起一阵惊惧颤抖。他没有再呼叫什么，反而用力咬紧了嘴唇。

朱雀发起第二轮进攻时将他身躯翻覆而过，由他肩肘勉力支撑起身，胸前随着不断撞击时有时无地蹭过床铺。被粗暴作弄过的硬粒一经接触床单便腾起酥麻刺激，让鲁路修连维持支撑动作都有些困难。他被迫在无力的不应期承接着后方凶猛不减的穿凿挺进，咬住床单时几乎断去呼吸。

他在哽咽间想着枢木朱雀那副灰暗神情，分明是在伤损于人的那一方，却像是要被夺走一切般绝望枯败。那是所有人都再不能知晓的部分，连他本人都会丢失遗忘。

 

朱雀清醒过来时，窗外暮色已然褪尽。列车行驶于深暗夜色间，车厢内柔和地散布着昏黄灯光。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，将目光聚焦起来，落至身前一具赤裸人躯上。

然后他打了个寒噤，惊慌地扫视过那具削瘦躯体略显苍白的皮肤上隐隐浮现的青紫掐痕，望向他们交合连接的部位，匆忙抽离而去。他那么拔出后，鲁路修发出一阵若有若无的微弱呻吟，如已经半昏迷般无力地完全瘫软进床铺当中。他面上呈出虚脱似的疲乏神色，眼睑几乎垂耷完整支撑不起，肩肘还在不住小幅抖动，腿根隐隐痉挛着，看上去一塌糊涂的小腹微微抽搐时，股间缓缓淌出白浊精液。他在侧卧间无意识地蜷缩起来时，朱雀抓住自己的头发用力绞紧，几乎被愧疚悔意淹没。

他隐约记得事情发生的经过，然而全不明白自己的失控情绪从何而来。他松下手时，试图拍抚上对方肩头，僵停良久没有落下，随后才发现自己的手掌也在颤抖。鲁路修似乎觉察到他这边的变化，眼睑多撑起了一些，稍微抬手示意他扶自己坐起身来。

鲁路修连肩颈侧还布着不少淤痕，斑斑紫红触目惊心。他开口时声音嘶哑，愈显狼狈不堪，但神情已慢慢归于从容平静。“你太乱来了。”他这么说。他呼吸低微，嘴唇边还有青白咬痕。朱雀扶持着他不敢松手，生怕一泄力他就会失去支撑重心。鲁路修那么抱怨时，他几乎不敢直视对方眼睛。

“我强迫你了吗……？”

话音刚落他就想为这问题的愚蠢程度而咬掉自己的舌头。“难说，也有我自作主张的过错在内。”然而鲁路修这么说了，随之叹了口气。“我没在怪你，朱雀。你本来就是个容易莽撞的人，我知道的。”他说，“再说了，如果我由此而记恨上你的话，你以为我还会容许你靠在这么近的间距上吗？”

他自疲惫神情中挑起一丝玩味，似有所指地蹭了蹭挨在近旁的鼻尖。朱雀涨红了脸，条件反射地后退了些，鲁路修身形稍一摇晃他又顿住，讷讷地不敢多动了。“我很抱歉，”他低声道，“非常抱歉。”他张了张嘴，苦笑了一声。“我就——我也不知道为什么会把你弄成这样，很难受……不，很痛苦吧，鲁路修……”

我是想珍惜你的才对，他想。我是不愿伤害你的才对。他那么想着时，心下甚至生出些对自己的痛恨来。然而鲁路修拢住了他的鬓角，而后垂首抵在他颈窝里，渐渐倚靠上了全身重心。“我只是，”那嘶哑声音呢喃道，“以为你会更温柔些罢了。”

他言语间似意味繁复，又似不过哑音造就的错觉。他抵在朱雀肩头疲惫呼吸，愈发轻缓，有一刻朱雀都以为他就那样昏睡了过去。而后他又开口，在列车行驶的平稳动静当中隐约可闻叹息气音。

“但没关系，”他说话时，怅然意味异常明显，“怎样都没关系的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“就今日再生的冲突事端来看，维兰斯大公对我们到来一事的不满心态着实显著，似乎已经不打算遮掩了。”

他们坐在皇室特使公馆当中，周遭大门尽都闭锁，正厅内里灯光昏暗，朦朦盈满一层月色似的黯银。出言者声音冷淡，口吻中带着些不耐。他对时下情势依序辨析，逐条言说，不断做出评判。欧系不列颠尼亚或许不至于真的心生忤逆，然而根系错杂重重拧作一团，对于皇室直遣的使者倒是统一有了排外的心思。

“我倒是可以用皇权凭证强令他们服从一切指示，那样来得更快，但那未免也太无趣了些。”他说，“而且那可能反激起一些违抗心思，不如细心点慢慢拆解，总有得以解决的那一日。从欧系不列颠尼亚的骑士团命职就能看出来，提拔者都是些注重实力多过出身的刻板性格。这类棋子要想牢固地握在手里，那就得寻对挫败的方式才行。”

他沉默了片刻，第七骑士在一旁低沉应声。这应声似引起了出言者对他本人的兴趣，将话题绕转了一番兜在他头上。“兰斯洛特的出战次数要比预定好的稍微减少些。”谋划者低声道，“现在交接战多为试探，还不是投入尖端单兵的时候，表现得太过突出也没什么好处，不如保存些有余战力。必要时用在战略关键处就已足够，一些需要闪击结束战役的场合……欧联方也投入了特殊编制战力，目前保持互相威慑的状态即可。再者说来，你本职工作仍是担任我的护卫，本来也不需过多参与——”

“——鲁路修……”另一人终于开口，声音有些憋闷。被唤名者拉回思绪，抬目相望。

“嗯？”

“……你真的要维持这个姿势跟我讲话吗……？”

枢木朱雀尴尬地咳嗽了一声，手足无措地兀自僵住了身躯。鲁路修从他脖颈后方抽出手臂，改摁在他肩上，从他怀中完全撑起上身，撇着嘴拨正了一下圆桌骑士那被自己压出些褶痕的洁白翻领。他另一侧手指动作也短暂静止，由眼罩缝隙探入而贴着眼窝缓缓绕旋的指尖终于停下，轻轻覆在那侧不见光明的眼睑上。

“怎么？”他声音平静，若有若无地挪了下胯骨，叫他们完好衣物之间华贵面料簌簌摩擦。负担了他们两人体重的座椅由得此举而发出轻微吱呀响动，他调整了一下坐姿，继续趴伏回对方怀里。“你还没习惯吗？”

 

皇室特遣参谋鲁路修·兰佩路基从驶至终点的黑色专列上步行下来时，圣彼得堡还笼罩在凌晨的黑暗当中。他步姿从容，但过分缓慢，在面见相迎的军方来人时并不倨傲，礼貌间稍带上一丝强硬做派。他许诺了一次胜利，那是他仅作的许诺，然而在当下暧昧格局中听来也像妄言。他那般应对接洽时，第七骑士退在一旁，沉默地垂首伫立。

而后他们便迅速融入到这方战争当中，在观望棋局之际自己也一并置身其间。“我们总归是要替帝国摘取胜利荣誉，”鲁路修说，“也总有人要把欧洲握在手里。”他说话时似望着了更辽阔的版图，跨越过帝国疆域、跨越过当下的格局纷争，落入未知的混沌处。

朱雀弄不清他的打算。明面上听起来那像是单纯要尽力迅速结束战争，以削减战争更为漫长时所带来的更多苦难。若要终止就要有人获胜，这说法他已经听习惯了，虽然感觉不是滋味，不过也着实没法辩驳。

然而他总觉得鲁路修志向不单是如此，那人谈及掌握欧洲时神情似是深思熟虑，他说“总有人要”，而非“帝国将会”。若只得这一处言语疏漏，朱雀并不会多想，但一而再再而三地往复透出相似端倪，他便强化了先前的不详预感。

“你在计划什么？”他那么问了。鲁路修说“我总是要为自己做点打算，娜娜莉不可能永远活在修奈泽尔的庇护范围内”。他不只在言及自保余地，显然不是。那般行事方式似以终末结果为准则，他终究不是完全在遵循帝国意旨。

这也不叫人意外，这对于鲁路修来说已经是最好的结果。倘若他们的确需要开辟生存空间，朱雀想，为他自己、为娜娜莉开辟生存空间，不再蜷居于他人监视下，不再被作为人质或筹码对待，仅止于这一步仍然是他可理解的。

至于其余被掩去的部分，不要多问，不要多谈，不要多想。

他的确也没法维持太多清醒思考的余地。那般失控举措后，他原本下意识地离鲁路修远了一些，试图维持在安全间距上。在人前时那般避让很容易施行，只消将自己摆在护卫应得的方位上就已足够。行走间落后数步，见礼时循矩屈膝，议事时驻守一侧，回到公馆后以安全巡查为由多兜转几圈。他那般避让态度很容易叫人察觉，然而鲁路修并未开口询问，只是简单地在数日后将他拦下，说他们仍有些事需要私下谈论。

他所谈基本都是公事，朱雀并没有回避的理由。然而他谈话时强硬地倚靠过来，先是握着他的手，而后挽着他的臂膀，这般几日过后，终于发展至用身躯将他锁在座椅当中。朱雀并不敢轻举妄动，尤其当他留意到鲁路修在靠近过来时还偶尔伴着不明显的颤抖瑟缩之后，他便愈发不知道该怎么摆布自己的手脚。

那般举动原本也只是试探，通常会在简短嘱托间玩闹似地发生片刻，随后就自然中断。然而此时鲁路修迟迟没有中断这姿势的迹象，反而在调整过坐姿后贴得更紧了些。经由言语挑破后他好像更加肆无忌惮，径自凑着了朱雀的耳际，言语间呼吸倾吐如爱抚一般。

“我还以为是你在索求我的体温呢，”他说，“考虑到我们从前睡在一块的时候你简直在把我往怀里塞。”

“那不是——”

“你想否认吗？”

朱雀没了声音。鲁路修在他怀里拧过了身，背靠上他的胸膛，腰臀处结实地挪到他小腹跟前。他的呼吸紊乱了一拍，而后便听得那人继续道：“你这些日子来实战次数不多，但是精神状态明显不怎么好。如果你不打算告诉我原因，我也只能按照自己的方式猜想。我们在这地方能放心依靠的只有彼此，朱雀，别让人太担心。”

“——我在担心你，”他低声道，“你不用勉强自己……”

“我还没有夸张到在谈话的时候直接把你压在床上说呢。”鲁路修这么回答他，“别把我逼到那一步。”

他话音落毕时，那肤色一贯不太健康的脸面上也浮起些血色。而后他在当前姿势中微微蹭动了一番，朱雀抽了口气，捏住扶手尽力克制住自己。“这会儿你倒是不嫌逾距了吗？”他嘶声道。鲁路修对他的赌气之言付之一笑，在他肩头仰躺下去，反手揽过了他的侧脸。

“你的个人需求与你的行事依凭无关，我还以为这个道理不需要由我教你。”

那像是另一次回避，像是再次重复强调早先那番疑问唯一所得的明确答案。他来不及进一步思考，鲁路修已经动作轻缓地从他身上滑了下去，淌至地面、跪在他脚边。朱雀试图从臂下将他托起，而鲁路修已经探手过去，滑下了他的制服裤链。

朱雀几番阻止都因着不愿猛力伤及对方而告败，只得僵硬地望着他拨开两层裤料，把里头不知何时已经抬头的阴茎掏摸出来。鲁路修状似困惑地盯着看了一会儿，这打量过于直接、时间也长了些，叫朱雀有些面红耳赤。他望见对方面上呈出些决然之色，手指微微撩开鬓发，随后俯首含住了它的前端。

鲁路修的口腔湿热，当中舌头还在有些散乱地不断舔舐。他在龟头上尝试着吮吸了一番，唇角都蹭上些许晶亮液迹，而后尽力往深处吞咽了些。他那般吞入几次后任其滑出口腔，用手握住，改而用舌尖柔软地寸寸舔过。他掠过冠状沟时朱雀低吼了一声，伴着一句警告似的“停下”。“我不确定自己会做出什么来，鲁路修。”他不大情愿地说着，清晰地觉察到自己的欲望是如何在对方口舌舔弄中慢慢胀大坚硬起来。

他想他的确想要这个，他想要的不止于此，然而他一旦思及鲁路修早先那副惨淡模样便感到一阵后怕。他迄今仍未弄清自己失控的缘由，只知当自己过深地思及ZERO和鲁路修之间的关联时，头颅当中便会浮起些针扎似的痛感。他袒露的那侧面颊上又多出些掐痕，在夜间造就、在黎明前淡去，那份隐约惊惶叫他感到不解，那触发机制更令他不安。

及至此刻他又像泛起些失控端倪。他尽力捏紧了扶手，指节都快反折。他几乎听得脑海中沉重叹息，说着你遗漏了什么、你将那些全都弄丢了——那将只持续片刻，而后连这体悟本身都会被他遗忘。他将只浮于现世，或堕入空无。他隐约望见对方面颊上泛起情欲红晕，拉过他手掌，置于自己颈间。“没关系。”他在意识昏沉间听见那人说，“怎样都没关系。”

而后他微微拢起眼睑，被那绝望黑潮吞没。

 

鲁路修被摁趴在地时多少有了心理准备，但被由后而掰高一边腿脚时还是有些猝不及防。他微微侧首时能望见先前被他们两人折磨许久的座椅，因着起身时剧烈幅度或无意踢蹬而翻倒在地。他胸膛不住磨蹭着柔软厅毯，着地的一侧腿脚也随着身躯挤碰而不住微微挪移。朱雀将他下身扳高一侧、维持着那般态势侧着撞入，他悬空的那侧腿根在不住的猛力进攻与持续推扳下有些抽筋，继而吃痛地咬住自己手背。

那般凶狠穿凿与前次相比时长和力度都相差不远，只因着有着一次适应打底叫他不至于太过惊惶。这次性事仍然是漫长而痛苦的，带着不愿他逃脱似的钳制与无度索求，终于告一段落时他依然险些直接脱力昏睡。他瘫软在地趴伏了许久，直至觉察到内里烫热物事从自己颤抖痉挛的股间退去后，一个亲吻便极轻地落在了耳根处。他被朱雀拦腰抱起前，那人沉默地抚摸过他在自己指掌手臂上留下的咬痕，以及一些由施力方用力掐握造就的瘀伤。而后他们移去洗浴，圆桌骑士那修长手指捅入他体内寸寸碾磨、在柔软内壁间翻搅清洗时，鲁路修再撑不起更多精力，就那样睡着了。

他再醒来时，仍是独自在自己房中躺卧。第七骑士已经整装守候在门边，然而他留意到另半侧床铺亦有躺卧痕迹。

往后他们稍微恢复了常态，枢木朱雀不再抱着全然的回避态度。夜间他们间或躺入一张床铺当中，十指扣连，对此并不多做任何评价。那般凶狠性事亦持续往复了几遭，每每在痛苦喘息后留下过多的伤损与淤痕。次数多了之后，朱雀仿佛从歉疚当中稍微缓过了神，目光间多出些探究及若有所思。

鲁路修或许是在容忍他。鲁路修长久以来一直在容忍他的恣意妄为，逃避退让或依赖索求都是一样。朱雀意识到事实如此后，仍然对那程度愈发可怖的包容生出疑窦。他拢过对方潮湿鬓发时，会在那人眉目间寻得少许黯淡痕迹。然后鲁路修会抚摸他的发端，指掌贴合摩挲，轻轻勾去他眼罩系带。

那人亲吻他不能视物的眼睛，落点在视界偏向黑暗的那一侧缓慢游弋。那举动在轻柔亲昵之间，带上了细腻残忍意味。

 

兰斯洛特与欧联方那特殊编制小队大抵接触了三回。三回之后朱雀也觉察到一些吊诡事态，譬如触战中那支编队战力时有起伏，往往在各自为战后濒于极限时又能爆发出异常圆融的协作战术，反克轻敌的帝国阵营一军。一回可说是意外，两回可说是凑巧，三回便显得的确不同寻常。那不像是诱敌套路，因那爆发的时点与境况从未趋同一致。

朱雀将这般不同寻常迹象报告上去时，鲁路修在战略指挥室中保持了一分缄默，口吻平淡地说那或许涉及一些欧联的机密研究，也许应当加大探听力度。夏英格在一旁适时应声，说他曾见过那支部队的驾驶员们。过分年轻，家破人亡，一些没有退路的11区人，在异乡土地上挣扎求存。他说话时维持着那份从容悠闲的做派，叫人很难辨清他在自嘲还是另有所指。

夏英格其人，鲁路修曾作出评价，在他们所接触的头脸人物中，大抵是最不易对付的一个。因旁人或情绪易于表现，或弱点浮于外人可见处，唯独那一人叫人拿不准定势。他必然有弱点存世，亦有可能是将弱点自行扼杀的性格。“心有顾忌，但不知为何。”鲁路修说。那些定语只得在他们二人独处时得以被言说，在正厅内，在偏厅漫步时，或如此时在一人卧寝内。朱雀心不在焉地应着声，试图将视线从他拨开前襟露出零星深暗淤痕的颈间移开。“他对那支队伍倒是挺上心的，也许我应该试图弄清……”

“你对那研究知道什么？”朱雀问。鲁路修沉默了片刻，将装饰腰带摘开，目光就那么低垂着。

“你比我想的要敏锐。不过很可惜，我一无所知。”他说，“倒是那些驾驶员个体本身牵涉到的一些东西，可能在我所了解的范畴内。”

“你打算解释吗？”

“恐怕不行。这牵涉到的不是欧洲事宜，反倒可能是我在国内遇到过的一些——”

“帝国军要吗？”朱雀问他。鲁路修没有吭声，他便加重了语气。“即使是圆桌骑士都无权得知？”

“我不知道。”鲁路修那副疲惫神情又出现了，近来在公馆安静封闭的区段内愈发容易浮现，“我真希望我能搞懂一切。”

他甚至多了些罕见的暴躁情绪，将整身衣物踩脱在地，暴露出遍布施暴余痕的削瘦身躯。他坐在床沿，径自探出裸足踩上在一旁单膝跪地的第七骑士的胯间。下一刻他被摁入床铺留下崭新印记时，目光涣散间断续发出低沉笑声。我见过那表情，朱雀在意识昏沉中想。时至如今鲁路修已经不再在被穿击时咬住自己指掌止住痛呼，泣音呻吟尽都反复昂扬沉坠，空旷回响，到末处只成为破碎喘息。

我见过那表情，朱雀覆在他呼吸间沉默交缠时想。他脑海与眼窝中尖锐疼痛时隐时现，窒闷感在他胸腔中徘徊不散。

他乘入兰斯洛特的次数愈多，那类隐隐然困罩着他的疼痛发作次数也愈多。他以为其间契机皆因这是ZERO搭乘过的座驾。发作次数一旦多了，他便眼见着自己镜中面目多出些阴沉暴戾痕迹。这并非全是坏事，至少在面对欧系不列颠尼亚的将官时，这般冷厉面目倒更显出些威慑来；在人们稍露出畏缩神色时，他所应对的口头责难也少了许多。

然而鲁路修望见他这般转变后，那副疲惫神色便愈发明显。朱雀下意识在两人独处间收敛一些，安静地埋在他膝头，由得他抚摸自己头颅。

那人指节拂下他眼睑，在他毫无知觉的眼球上抚过。一次，两次，三次。不可计数。

第四次接触战时对方爆发的时机过早，为了掩护后续部队不受重损，朱雀受了些伤。机舱爆震时骨关节负担稍重，肢节处有所拉损，肩背多出冲击伤势。那些伤损都不致命，倒是兰斯洛特需要进一步检修。然而朱雀以卧伤为由横躺在自己房间里时，心底泛起些浓厚不详。

鲁路修跑来训斥他不惜命，那叫他想起往前仍身为枢木一等兵时的作战经历。寻常兵卒，随手可弃，严从管制到自保都困难，而他的目的本就是死去。他记起鲁路修曾听自己说过这些，而那时他说，他说——

“你在试图救我。”

所以鲁路修做过一次抉择，他想。也许不止一次。鲁路修选择了救下枢木朱雀，那抉择为他带来长远苦痛，如朱雀在往日、在此时所面对的境地一般，并不在意自身伤损，因他并不介怀一死。

我见过那表情，他想。那是一类做出错误抉择后，眼见着事态无可挽回、死者既死，认命等待责罚降临的表情。他那么想着时，伤势忽而刻骨疼痛起来。

他眼前浮过昏黑，疼痛几相叠加间远比此前的更为剧烈，甚至令他一时惨叫起来。他胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸间发出撕扯响动。好像在他躯体受到伤损时，在他生出死念时，暗处应当有什么提醒他不至于死去，一类命令，一类强制命力，一类同祈愿相交叠的——而今空空荡荡，涓滴不剩。他那么惨叫出声，片刻后沉为粗喘。他隐约听见鲁路修在一旁焦急呼喊，试图先一步按住他预备扣入自己皮肤的手背——他抬起右手，在鬓角冷汗滑落时喘笑着，用力摁上那精致布罩。

“你做了什么？”他轻声道，“你做了一个选择，你做了什么？你选择把我带到潘德拉贡，你选择了救我，你在为此痛苦吗，鲁路修？”

“什么——”

“我、是我……我的功绩是打败了ZERO。”他摁上自己眼窝，在几近无用的眼球上打转，眼睑翕动磨蹭着轻薄布料，“你那时有别的选择，对吗？那时我受的伤险些致命的话，你可以不用救我，也不用把ZERO交由皇帝处理，你可以选择放他离去——你……”

他言语断续，思绪也是一样。他想那毫无疑问，鲁路修毫无疑问是重视ZERO的。鲁路修既那般坦言，先是信任，再是宁可以性命相替。他用力抠入眼窝边缘，浑身战栗间思及那人轻抚动作。触碰伤痕无非是那三类意味，一类残忍提醒，伤损既成、无可挽回——

“……我把这眼睛挖出来的话，你会高兴些吗？”

朱雀那么问了。他当真试图陷下手指，另一侧眼前昏黑愈发浓厚，几乎看不清旁侧那人扑来的身影。一具人躯压制在他身上，甚至顾不得他既有的伤势，指掌拼命拉住了他的右手，几乎发狠抠入他掌心。

“——住手……你给我——呜、住手……”

那声音显得遥远而模糊，然而分明就在近前。朱雀由着那力道和自己于片刻间僵持不下，又多捎带上几分力。然后他肩头一阵剧痛，一时间甚至叫他清醒了许多。他终于松了手，目光稍微聚拢，意识到鲁路修是咬了上来——这还是他头一次蓄意对自己施加疼痛。往前他们那般肢体纠缠，粗暴行事，鲁路修永远只愿在自己身上留下咬痕掐痕，好似不愿再多反伤他半分。

为什么呢？他想。他曾杀死自己的父亲，往后又葬送了另一个命定为战者。他总是在重复相同的抉择，生出的过错也都仿若相似。“那是我的过错，不是吗？”他喃喃道，“是我应当付出的代价……不是吗？”鲁路修埋在他颈间粗沉呼吸，他揽住了对方的背脊。他微微施力将对方摁入床铺时，鲁路修抬起腕臂来遮在了眼前，仅露的半张脸孔上似在啜泣。

“那是我的过错，”他低声道，“那从来都——”

朱雀伏在他身上，就着还有些模糊的视线探出手去，缓慢拉开了那遮挡动作。那晶紫眼睛里未见潮湿，但漫起了些灰暗痕迹。朱雀俯下身去，遏制住自己胸腔当中一声呜咽。

“看着我，鲁路修。”他轻声说，“看着我。”他见到那双眼睛里自己形廓，在晦暗中显得虚弱可笑，如傀偶玩物残损躯壳。

 

第七骑士诚然是一道枷锁了。绑缚其意志，囚禁其身，一并将那些拘束痕迹施加于人。鲁路修对此毫无办法，且眼见着那人在那发狂似的境地中困陷了许久。他或许也一并陷下了，陷得过深，甚至能一窥那已被埋藏的真相的原貌。有个声音在提醒他探求真相毫无意义，因世事尽被扭转，知晓其原貌也无济于事。

那必然是关乎他们两人，鲁路修想。一切周转的契机，都维系在他们两人身上。因而他的存在本身即可能是对那人的一番拷问折磨，而他同时又维系在被需求间。这扭曲关系叫他多少生出些苦闷，他捧住怀表抵在胸口，一抹深暗苔绿在他闭合的双眼前浮掠。他蜷缩在厅侧座椅当中，慢慢箍紧了自己的手臂。他耗费许久才将无端哽咽的冲动压回胸腔深处，睁眼时望见枢木朱雀秉着那副阴晴不定的神情驻足在一旁。

“别再逼我亲手弄伤你了。”鲁路修冷声道。他咽下口中涩意，望见对方眉宇间神情松缓了许多，呈出几分熟识的温润柔软。时至伤后复归军部简报又折返，朱雀还身着全副披挂未卸，身形没在暗处时，那宽大披风几乎是暗黑裹覆。他在这般外观中微垂下头，低声道了歉，而后用一类伴着轻微嘲弄的空洞声音道：

“你曾被更温柔地对待过吗？”

那问句让鲁路修背脊紧绷了一瞬，而后眯着了眼。朱雀并不敦促他回答，也不解释自己这般询问的缘由。鲁路修将那表盘握紧又松去，揣回怀中，安静地望着对方瑛绿眼睛。

“你并不是甘愿受摆布的那种人，”朱雀说，“不论是被谁、以什么形式和什么理由摆布。”他靠前来，伸手覆上另一人的腕臂。“你为什么从没责怪过我呢，鲁路修？”

他握住的部位被华服衣料所覆，鲁路修沉默而顺从地由他轻轻拽拉，将裹覆指掌处与整件外衣一并褪下，搭伏在椅背上。那腕臂处便现出抓握留下的青紫淤痕，朱雀重新拉过，托高了些举在面前。

“你这是在惩罚自己吗？”他那么问，“你看着那人死去了，因为自觉无法挽回这一步，所以甘愿遭受痛苦来惩罚自己吗？”他那么问时身躯轻微颤抖着。鲁路修无从分辨他是在压抑着又一次痛苦发作，还是纯因那疑惑本身而不安。随后朱雀短促地笑了声：“还是说，因为真正在意的人已经离去了，再如何被对待都是无所谓的？”

鲁路修在他话尾刚落时猛然抽了手去。“你以为你自己在说什么？”他稍稍拔高了声音。朱雀目光暗沉了些，躬下身来，几乎逼在近前。

“那不是很明显的事吗，你一向是十分重视ZERO的。”他说，“不止是作为对手吧？”他那么说着，吐词间夹杂着不稳定的气音。“理想的方向？同道者？同伴？”他音量愈发拔高，又崩离出暴躁失控痕迹，“那种错误的方式，那种错误的力量来源——”

住口。鲁路修狂乱地想。住口。你又知道什么呢？如今你和我一般了，我们一共只得知晓多少真相呢？住口——他握紧手指，听及对方几乎是吼出的语句：

“需要同伴的话，需要谁来践行‘骑士’之道的话，我不就行了吗？！”

那将他的怒火全然激起，又无声泯灭。他绷着呼吸促笑了一声，绷着冷硬声线开了口。“注意谨慎言辞，枢木卿。你可是在进行一项很严重的指控。”他平静道，“ZERO并非我的同伴。”那言语间警告意味明显，朱雀像被打了一拳般退了半步，随后硬性压平眉头沉下了眼神。

“你要我置信，鲁路修并不是那种会出卖重要之人以换取荣誉的人吗？”

那质问被抛出后，昏暗厅堂内便陷入了一阵沉默。鲁路修绷紧了嘴唇，努力憋下所有不合时宜的情绪和话语。朱雀垂目望来，瑛绿眼睛里一点一点泛起悲哀笑意。

“你说‘对’的话，我会相信你的。”他轻声道，“我是想要相信你的。”

然后他单膝跪地，如鲁路修多次消极抵抗过的那样。他俯首成礼，几乎亮出后颈，那是一类形近交付信任和臣服的举措，那让鲁路修有些痛苦地闭了闭眼。当他睁眼相望时，第七骑士正维持着跪立姿态，默然解去自己的披挂。宽大面料无声无息滑落在地，继而是圆桌骑士洁白外衣。末了他滑开黑金底衣合链处，敞开了去，完全袒露出上半身来。

这是鲁路修头一次能将注意力投到他赤裸出的半身上，他实则是在袒露那些个伤损痕迹。枢木朱雀所遭的全部伤势同欧洲可数的部分相比，相差的不止是腹部那一个弹眼。多数伤损看去并不像是陈年旧事，大抵是在黑色骑士团活动期间所受。那想法叫鲁路修胃里一阵裹紧，那是为了替代——

“我想完全信任你，鲁路修。我希望我能。”朱雀说。他梗着脖颈，迟迟不愿抬头。“我想只是护佑在你身边就好了，”他低声说，“一开始就是这样就好了。”鲁路修极轻地哼笑了一声，连自己都几乎不得听闻。朱雀保持跪地未起，声音缓缓沉入郑重：“我始终都——我希望，如果非得受些伤损的话，是为你担负的话也许会好些。”

那原本就是替我担负的，鲁路修想。已经如此，已经足够多了。他将朱雀拉拽起来，无言地揽在自己肩颈处，叫对方烫热呼吸拂过自己耳际。“我说过了……”他开口道。

“你不需要我的忠诚。”朱雀接续道。他声音低沉，带着疲惫与恳求。“我知道的。”

 

枢木朱雀再次触碰鲁路修·兰佩路基的身躯时，或多或少地悬住了一丝理智。他像是尽力压抑住了那发疯似的惶恐渴求，动作虽然仍有些急躁，却着实轻缓了许多；他在鲁路修趴伏于柔软厅毯间时，卡在其膝弯处前推了些，令他抬高腰臀。鲁路修因这姿势稍微咬了咬下唇，而后便感到在那人面前毫无防备的穴眼处被再度搭上了手指。他刚做好再度被覆着薄茧的修长手指径直捅入甬道中用力拓宽、乃至分张至能望入深处的准备，忽而感到有温热鼻息拂进自己臀缝里头。

朱雀用拇指将柔软穴口拨开了些，这一如往常，而后则由更加温软湿黏的触感攀附上来。鲁路修在意识到那触感为何时，朱雀已然舔上他肛口外侧，绕着褶皱轻微打转后向内探入了，裹挟着涎液搅拌注入，滑出时发出轻微的咕啾声响。那触感和响动并袭来时，鲁路修绷紧了身子，面上发烧，额头抵着自己伏地的臂侧急促地喘息着。尔后那柔软舌尖向更深处去，几乎注入甬道、舔在柔软壁肉上，温热唾液缓缓向内流淌。

他那么持续做到鲁路修慢慢泄力，最终仅余小腹紧绷，在鲁路修几乎瘫软在地时才结束那般作弄。鲁路修稍微抬起眼睑，日暮时火烧彤云金红映泽正大片拉入公馆偏厅，入目处都漫溢着暖融色彩，又泛起几分酷烈意味。他抬起视线时恰逢朱雀扒开他臀肉长驱直入，他失神瞥见那人隐忍神情。

他趴伏在偏厅高大落地镜前，望见自己由得身后那人反复侵入，两具几近赤裸的躯体碰撞间发出响亮的拍击动静。他望见一抹浮光，仅存的一份遮罩，削长菱形的祖母绿石在佩戴者唇线附近游弋，随着身躯挺进动作而不断摇晃。朱雀用力干在他腺体敏感处，将呻吟自他喉舌间一叠一叠挤压而出。某一刻他还未经圈弄，已然绷紧下腹颤抖着射出，少许溅上身前，更多顺延腿间流淌而下。鲁路修从无声尖叫中叹息出声，他俯下头脸稍微闭合双目，身后那人却用力揽过他身前，将他拉入怀中，落入膝弯，在他后穴剧烈绞紧间撞击更深。

“……住手——”

鲁路修下意识挣扎了一阵，目光微微涣散间，模糊望见自己被圈坐在朱雀怀里，双膝被掰分至大开。他再三翕动眼睑后视线逐渐恢复清晰，得以看清一根粗硬物事钉在自己下身的具体模样。他尚疲软着，朱雀托着他腿根继续抽插起来，他便看着那硬物出没穿凿，抽拔时隐隐带出柔软熟红穴肉外翻，又在下一次贯入时悉数填进。

“——住、啊——住手……朱雀……”

朱雀沉默地揽过他颈间，手指摁入他口中搅弄，拎起柔软舌肉按压捻动，叫他连番呜咽而不成声。那手指滑脱时拉出晶亮涎液，随后便抠刮在他胸前硬粒上，潮湿指腹不住揉搓。鲁路修茫然望着自己模样，隐约感受到朱雀身躯传来轻微颤抖。他听见那人无声叹息，说着我请求你、我请求你——

——看着我。

鲁路修停止了无用挣扎，目光重新垂下，望着他们交合相连处。他哽咽了一声，完全倒入那人怀抱，在肩颈之际昂首，寻求一个亲吻。朱雀俯下贴合嘴唇时，他躯体内那粗硬阴茎稍微震颤跳动，喷溅出大股液迹。

朱雀没有继续埋在他体内，稍微松脱滑出了，仍然令他屈分着双腿，握着他手指自身前下探。鲁路修抽了口气，望见他们两人手指一并拨开仍微微抽搐着的穴口，在体感贴切中慢慢探入搅动，内里浑浊白液顺延指根淌出粘稠一片。那诚然是枢木朱雀留下的痕迹，由里及外，叫他透彻地看清了。那原本也是，鲁路修想，原本始终都是……他缓缓阖拢眼睑，仅余缝隙，空余的右手抬起后伸，拉去那人仅剩的遮障。

他们还一并在他体内翻搅，叫他触摸每一寸印染过的区域。鲁路修在昏暗视野中摈去了周遭温暖光彩，唯独望见那血光都消褪的、灰烬似的颜色。而后他锁死唇齿，拼尽全力才将哭泣冲动咽下，无声无息地将自己完全闭入黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

枢木朱雀独自从偏厅当中行过时，将宽大披挂折叠着搭在手肘间、抱在身侧。月光自高大窗璃中淌入一地时，他在镜面前驻停，若有所思地望着自己形廓。他眯眼将视野聚于一线，圆桌骑士制式着装在这般光景中呈出浅淡月白，金纹稍暗。他望着那般着装，忽而生起一丝莫名疏离。

帝国第七圆桌骑士，他想着，一个实质头衔，或一个虚名。当下的经历并非不够真切，然而总像是在重蹈覆辙。他应当已经疏离了些，至少距当下的这般身份疏离了许多，在觉察到无济于事后——他缓慢抖开宽大披风华贵面料，挥至自己身后，拉过肩端系扣。霎时间他望见自己身形覆于阴影中，好似染作深黑。那一刻他见到更多虚像浮现，或有猩红石饰嵌坠期间，或是那叛乱者的深暗长披，拂开内里一片血色。

“滚开，”他嘶声吼道，以为那不过是梦魇，“滚开——”

他踉跄了一步，随后站稳脚跟，有些厌恶地扯住披风边角，似欲扯落踩踏般于手头微颤间迟疑了许久。那阵滋生在五脏六腑间的不适挤压感被他尽力压下、归于无形后，他才缓慢地拉下披风，在臂弯间随意地挽作一团。他又盯着那镜面望了半晌，直至隐约听见有人在呼唤他的名字——在这寻常人不得留居的公馆内，晚间只得一人会呼唤他的名字——他才重迈开步伐，叩出轻微碰响沿廊道行去。

鲁路修在昏暗穹顶下叫他。那人罕见地端拿起皇权执杖，那东西只在他们初到欧洲、需明确身位且取信于人时派上过一次用场，而今又被他执起，烦闷地拍击在掌间。“……着实有些碍事了，”他在报出一串人名后说，“我倒真想找个由头把他们都踢出指挥所。”那串人名中亦包含了维兰斯大公，那当中漫不经心的忤逆意思叫朱雀沉下了眉头。

“你可以这么做，”他冷声道，“当然了，动用你手上那东西的话。”

鲁路修抬起了脸，堆起一抹温善假笑。“我当然可以，但那样有悖于我的意愿。事实上，若非逼不得已，我不怎么想借助皇室的名声。”他用一副叫人有些毛骨悚然的轻柔嗓子说，“我承诺会带来一次胜利，但我希望欧洲记住的是我，而非潘德拉贡。”

“你再进一步说下去，就会说出‘我希望他们为我欢呼，而不是为皇帝欢呼’之类的话了。”

朱雀那么刺出声来时，意识到自己情绪有些窜火。他不应在这点上怀疑鲁路修的，鲁路修对皇室的态度原本就是那么疏离，能够服从皇命已算态度不错，更罔论谦恭敬畏。他心底有些后悔，而鲁路修有些愣神。他抿紧嘴，发出一声哼笑。

“所以呢，枢木卿？”他嗓音愈发低缓，带着若有若无的讽刺嘲弄，“作为帝国圆桌，你要以不敬之名将我缉拿吗？”

又来了。朱雀有些痛苦地垂下视线，意识到鲁路修又一次在试图生生掰扯开他们的间距。鲁路修从不推拒他的触碰，甚至他们维持那般往互关系的起始端由都是鲁路修主动相应。然而他亦不断尝试挑拨着朱雀的认知，试图将人激怒、叫人失望，仿佛欲图告诉朱雀“我从来不值得你做出回应”。

那副装扮，他盯着鲁路修跷起的脚踝看，目光挪移间掠过绷起的腿线。那副装扮在多少细枝末节处与ZERO相仿，说是纪念也无妨，说是悼念也无妨。那像是一类沉默表态，划开他表面上与帝国的亲密无间，划开他明处的恭顺态度。他的视线扫至对方腰胯时短暂停顿，黏附在那装饰系带上。“你的表情很可怕，”鲁路修说，“看上去很像是会拿这东西强迫我也屈从皇命一般。”朱雀猛然抬头盯着他脸孔，难辨他是认真或调侃。

“我那么做的话，你会恨我吧。”朱雀哑着嗓子说。鲁路修挑动嘴角笑意，目光深暗。

“说不好呢。”

 

他的确那么做了。

那时鲁路修似是困倦袭来想要入睡，已经坐上床沿，将一句夜间道安含在了嘴里。他拢过了纯黑睡袍，跷起的膝骨滑出下摆之间，白皙皮肤上青紫指痕清晰可见。那副模样让朱雀呼吸急促了许多，而鲁路修扬着下颌，优美颈线拉伸，唇角边笑意浮现，眼睑下晶紫暗沉。

“你无需事事都请示我的意愿，我说过的。”

他那么吐出字句后，朱雀便径直解去裤扣，掏摸出自己还不至半勃的阴茎。他望着鲁路修睡袍衣料与洁白腿根贴合的暗处，粗暴地搓弄了几下自己，令其迅速到达可以插入的硬度。而后他掰开鲁路修的双腿，下摆撩分至腰间系带，就那样毫无抚慰前情地捅入穴眼。

鲁路修闷哼了一声，下身稍微绞紧了些。那温暖甬道已经被朱雀反复开凿过，即使无需手指撩拨与油液润滑也能顺畅侵入深处。他掐着鲁路修的膝腿用力拽向自己，留下更多指痕，操入肠肉当中，因并无辅助浸润，在吸附间更显紧致实感。鲁路修微微张着嘴，目光稍显涣散。朱雀在他体内来回穿凿时一圈一圈胀大，逐渐完全粗硬，用力捣干着全根。

他只发出急促低喘，而后朱雀忽然松脱了去，抄起床头置放的那根华贵短杖，象征着帝国荣耀与强令皇权。他目睹着鲁路修身躯短暂僵硬，目光中露出轻微恐惧。他将鲁路修的一侧腿脚推高侧置于床沿，将他身下完全打开，将杖尾尖端抵上那不断颤抖翕张的穴眼，慢慢推了进去。

“——唔、该说——啊——是谁比较蔑视……啊——帝国权威呢……？”

他推入尾端第一个粗硬弧棱时，鲁路修哼出声鼻音，向后倒入床铺当中，由他寻得正确角度继续捣入身躯深处。于是他推过第二个，往后带着螺旋浮凸的杖身便逐渐寸寸没入肛口。鲁路修紧抠着床单，身躯因被冰凉异物入侵的不适与恐惧而颤抖绷紧，但他胸膛剧烈起伏间并未出言斥责，只在朱雀反复用那金属硬物嵌入他穴肉中时发出微弱呜咽。

那是一柄皇权凭证，掌握它，或者屈从于它。他被抛掷进那样的抉择中，虽则前一项在现下阶段听去多少显得异想天开。朱雀那么捅弄时，听见他断断续续地抽噎起来，夹杂着惶然气喘声，忽而使力又捅入一段，从那脆弱身形中逼迫出一声尖叫。朱雀顿在那里，俯身去看对方神情。鲁路修用那失神的紫眼空洞地望着他，嘴唇蠕动几下归于平静，既未出口告饶，亦未气恼训斥。

“你到底会容忍我到哪一步呢？”朱雀那么问了，有些厌恶地盯着对方眼中映出的自己的形廓。他起了身去，乍一下将那东西抽拔出来，发出拧去活塞似的空气贯流声。鲁路修腿根抽搐时，他仔细确认了一下那杖尾尖端未见血迹，随后将它抛回原处，发出一声砰然闷响。

鲁路修撑起身来，在他再度切实挺入阴茎时发出叹息，眼睑下蒙上一层雾色，仿佛惊恐似地将腿脚用力盘上，在朱雀腰后夹紧。朱雀揽在他股下，稍微施力托抱起来，自床沿完全站起。那纯黑衣袍下摆拂在鲁路修身后，完全再遮蔽不住赤裸腿脚。那钳制力道环过朱雀的腰际，因悬空的危机感而愈发箍紧。朱雀用力深顶进去，鲁路修在呻吟间露出迷茫神色，抱紧了他的肩背。

而后朱雀开始走动，步伐起落间一下一下随着频率撞击在柔软吸附、逐渐擦疼的肠道深处，重重擦掠过敏感腺体，反复颠动摩挲。鲁路修在呻吟愈发绵长柔软后终于发出清晰呜咽，几乎吊在朱雀身上，腿根发软间仍逼迫自己用力夹紧。他下颌磕进对方颈窝，钉凿串起般的架势叫他几乎昏厥，意识却被刺激得分外清醒，清晰听着身下传来拍打似的响动，不住操干着他的肉穴。

他眼前有些昏暗，隐约辨识出床铺愈发退远。朱雀大抵是向着浴室的方向去了，鲁路修咬着嘴唇忍耐了一番，终于在腿脚再也不能稳固夹紧时等到了朱雀微微弯腰、完整拉去了他的衣袍。他几乎是滑坠入浴缸，重心刚刚落入实处便小腹抽搐着射了出来。然而朱雀将他身躯拉起，在他还未停止腿根抖动时将他摁趴在浴缸壁上，再一次贯入他的身躯。

鲁路修张着嘴无声粗喘，又在高潮尾韵中被迫发出嘶哑叫喊。他倚着浴缸平滑壁缘，感受着身后朱雀的阴茎变换了不同角度继续捣干自己，强硬撑开阵阵绞紧的肉穴壁道，仍然残忍挤压在敏感腺体上，叫他软下的阴茎前端慢慢继续沥下滑腻液体，顺延腿根道道流淌。那压迫感叫他小腹处酸软胀痛堆叠，叫他再吐不出成型话语，连呼唤那人名字的气力都逐渐失去，只得发出无意义的单音呢喃。

他不记得温热清水何时漫起，亦不记得朱雀在自己体内又宣泄了多少和多久。他被逼迫到差些控制不住自己身下的地步，终于濒近昏厥。有亲吻落在他肩背耳际，那对于力道叫他发疯的性事而言显得过于轻柔温和。鲁路修那么昏昏然跌入后方怀抱时，完全瘫软了身躯，再提不起一丝力气。

 

有那么一阵子，欧系不列颠尼亚指挥所中浮游的气氛与诸位的神经都绷紧到了一定地步。欧联方面军顽抗了一阵，本地贵族与特遣参谋的冲突也升级了几番。鲁路修终究是寻了个由头排去了一批人，维兰斯大公的亲信，像对待几颗钉子一般拔起又抛掷。那恰是一个契机，但凡谁夺得先机，便得以在当下军部中更进一步去，乃至占得足以钳制其原本首目的地位。

恰在那当口，信·日向·夏英格施施然上门拜访，意味深长地望着他手中那东西——叫他在时下格局中更进一步的优势所在。而后他们端坐下来，各自面露微笑，进行一场不见硝烟的厮杀棋局。鲁路修试图揣测对方的想法，他在思索自己究竟能从夏英格身上看见什么，权势欲望、野心、虚心谦恭及忤逆之意——那些矛盾特性杂糅起来，叫他呈出一副令人捉摸不透的鬼怪似的样貌。

“维兰斯的确心有反意。”鲁路修手中捻着黑子，漫不经心似谈论另一个可利用的棋卒。他思索再三，那忤逆皇城的意思若是真的，虽则留着他会对自己把控欧洲局势带来阻碍，但留着他也许比扳倒更有用。长发男人手执白子，带着几分探究笑意眼望过来。

“您不打算对他本人作出什么举措吗？”他嗓音和缓，语气毫无温度，“若我处在您的位置上，可不会放任什么人在眼皮底下对皇帝陛下不敬。”

“你太急躁了。”鲁路修抬起眼睑道，“在欧洲这边分布的大贵族们沆瀣一气，虽然大多没有向本国反抗的意思，但一旦向当中一个硬骨头动了手，很难说会导致他们凝为铁板还是崩成散沙。”夏英格微微颔首，落子有声。

“您是想慢慢瓦解，而后领导欧系不列颠尼亚吗，阁下？”

第七骑士在旁保持着沉默，鲁路修能感到一道视线自自己背脊上扫过。他按捺下一丝寒意，没有回答夏英格的话语，棋局交错中杀至他的王棋面前。“将军。”他冷声道。对面那男人道了声“很是精彩”，面目间敛起叫人心烦的假笑。“你行局也稍急躁了些。”鲁路修说，“为了护住后棋，有些急功近利，那是你落败的缘由。”他稍微抬高了眉头，盯着那人面目打量。“倒是有趣。”

“您的意思是……？”

“你心有顾忌。”鲁路修缓慢道，“我说错了吗？”

他们在这幽暗室内沉默相望了片刻，另一旁观者亦无声响。鲁路修拿起那枚白王掂量，在指间慢慢旋转起来。

“人终究自有弱点，”他开口道，“父母、兄弟、友人，乃至恋人——或是更无法捉摸的事物。”

“那么您呢？”

“想试探我的顾忌所在吗，夏英格卿？”他平静道，“我忠于我的使命，倘若需要，连这性命都……”

他那话语未完，时下角力格局当中骤生异数。鲁路修猛然抬首回望，朝向侧后方一处乍起的粗沉喘息。枢木朱雀又呈出那副苦痛模样，像是他话语间某些词节即是禁忌锁匙。朱雀在他的注视下用力咬紧牙关，面目都有些扭曲，左手复掐入脸颊中去。他听见对局之人啧啧赞叹，好似对这般场景并不意外。

“哎呀。”夏英格轻呼了一声，摆出一副才留意到旁边那人一般的好奇样子，“要说没有什么不能舍弃的，枢木卿……你比较有发言权吗？”那年轻军人浅白制服下身躯明显绷紧，瞳孔惶然收缩。“分明是11区出身，”长发男人操持着那般不咸不淡的玩味口吻，“再度出现在世人眼中时就已经改头换面，成为了不列颠尼亚的骑士呢。”

“——不、不是……”

那不消否认，鲁路修想。那甚至可能不过是一次反复，原本就当是这般道路。枢木朱雀应当是以那般形式舍弃过一切的，现如今不过是被他逼回相似的道路中去。然而那似乎提点起了一些东西，一道被弯曲的、向支岔奔行的轨迹——

“枢木卿……？”

夏英格在笑。他在朱雀发出痛苦低喃时含着笑，藏匿在言语当中，随着声音的每一个落点而激起些许动荡。他那副俊朗面目在昏暗厅堂中拉下深影，仿若鬼魅。鲁路修皱眉而站起，做出送客手势。“第七骑士在前几日的战役中又有新伤，可能是复发。”他逼迫自己保持着几分冷静，“失礼了，夏英格卿，若不介意的话，今日就请回吧。”

那来客并未起身，仍坐在座椅当中，手指撑上鬓角。“我一直有所思虑，阁下。”他温声道，“枢木卿出现的时机实在过于巧合，此前无论是自潘德拉贡还是自11区，我都不曾听闻过半点关于他的消息。唯有的一次建功立业，便叫他坐上了圆桌骑士的高位。”

鲁路修紧盯着他，试图将注意力短暂地从一旁痛苦喘息者的身上挪开。一声膝头砸落地面似的闷响后，夏英格的微笑更浓郁了几分。

“足以击败那活跃于11区的恐怖分子，顺便毫无间隙地接手了其座驾……第七骑士的出战方略，那拼命似的架势，倒是很像‘黑色叛乱’当中乍现的孤注一掷的做法呢。”他那么说，声线平缓，而鲁路修哼出声来。

“然后呢？”

男人做出一个口型，似描绘“然后”，似一声无用喟叹。他站起身来，手指向那人方向点去。

“他就是反贼ZERO。”

那言语凿落时像击碎一道镜面，一道桎梏，叫所有被禁锢为虚像的梦魇尽都落至实处。枢木朱雀在那一刻爆发出一阵痛苦哀鸣，其间意味甚至比鲁路修所能想象的更为繁复沉重。“ZERO已经死了！”鲁路修听见自己在同一刻低吼出声，“已经被皇帝陛下给处决了！”夏英格在他视野当中撇开冷笑，在那男人再度开口前，他听见朱雀在低语些什么。那言语断续破碎，似由极大的惊惧与绝望中汇聚而来。

“……皇帝，已经……死……”朱雀喃喃着，微如梦呓，间或夹杂着漏气似的粗喘，“……已经、已经……被ZERO给……”

他几乎发出惨叫之际，左侧眼瞳周遭隐约浮现出一轮稀薄血光。鲁路修来不及辨清那话语的意味，他瞪大双眼时，夏英格已然把控了谈话的步奏。“兰佩路基，”那东洋武士面孔的男人拖长了腔，懒洋洋道，“这倒是更令我有所耳闻，由着‘闪光的玛丽安娜’之名……”他稍微一顿，浮现出过于夸张的恍然大悟神色。“当年那位平民出身的传奇皇妃逝世后，膝下一子一女便从潘德拉贡当中神秘消失了。”他说，“有些渠道据说是他们被送往日本，作为人质——而那位消失已久的十一皇子，是叫‘鲁路修’吧？”

“——那又如何？”

“一位师出无名的圆桌骑士，破格提拔的名誉不列颠尼亚人，需要动用皇室血脉来监控。”他说，“一名自潘德拉贡而来，却不得真实名姓的皇子，试图将欧罗巴攥在自己手中……很有趣不是吗？”

那副悠哉口吻叫鲁路修想起他听过的论断，一句捎话，来自帝国宰相的问候与试探——本就叫人心烦意乱，而今更将人逼至危险边沿。“就算你凭空猜测到这地步，就算你所言为真，”他咬牙笑道，“你推翻一类由皇帝陛下亲手营造出的假象，又有什么用呢？”夏英格一点下颌，仿佛友善致意。

“我不过是尽我所能而已。”他轻声道，“动手。”

米迦勒骑士团在那一刻破门而入，制式装甲骑自四周迅速环绕而来。鲁路修拔出随身配枪，比着了年轻骑士团长的脑袋。夏英格轻轻吹出倒嘘声，说他没那个胆量，也没那个机会。他说自己需要一个契机，一个由头，很难说皇城意志会成为枪靶还是助力。他仿佛可惜似地摇了摇头，就在那一刻，另有一声碰撞响动袭来。鲁路修抬起头来，讶异地望向那架被启动的白色机体。

“朱雀——？”

第七骑士不知何时已经站起身来，面上仍然残存着精神崩乱的灰暗痕迹。他左眼当中猩红光芒忽闪，所有茫然惊惧都消褪。似一个诅咒，把控他性命，逼迫他来到这一境地——鲁路修那么想着时，朱雀忽而开口，用一类平静得可怖的声音说：

“我们会活下去的。”

 

——活下去。那命力原本随着整片旧世残墟一道崩塌溃散、抹去痕迹，而今生生自死寂当中窜出端倪，挣脱出来，一同带出大片散碎余痕。枢木朱雀的身躯还在颤抖，栽入驾驶舱中时动作还有些歪斜不稳。他似遭了极大的负荷，仿佛随时会由着精神崩溃而昏厥一般，然而兰斯洛特已然启动，轰然撞入战圈当中。鲁路修稳固地用枪支比着那下令者，对方便也不紧不慢地掏出手枪来，一样指向了他的头颅。

“这就是米迦勒骑士团的对待皇室使者的礼节吗？”

“谁知道呢，”男人说，“我好像也是出身于11区来着。”

兰斯洛特在装甲骑围袭当中撑开护盾，枪弹飞溅，从对峙的二人身边扫过。长发男人的身形短暂地成为日向信，又或者不是任何一个他曾有的名字。他们身旁棋桌倾覆、棋子四散，在机体割裂倒塌处染上殷红和灰烬。某一时刻兰斯洛特骤然向外冲去，似欲图转换战所。已有折损的骑士团兵力随之围追，撞入偏厅长廊，溢下日暮时昏黄烧灼的余晖。

那人似毫不在意他麾下所遭的伤损，又或者不过是在他惦记下的由头上多记了一笔账。他双眼微眯，持枪动作平稳。鲁路修尽力维持着手头颤抖不至于太过明显，冷汗稍微浮于额发之下。“看看这惨样，”男人说，“涂满了血与死的世界——这会是你所期望的吗，‘阁下’——或者是另一人的期望？”

他拉长腔调，意有所指。装甲骑的交战在偏厅当中再三碰响，金属刮擦、玻璃破碎与机身被斩断的巨大撕裂响动交叠而来，战斗始终在持续，那便证明兰斯洛特仍在活跃。鲁路修尽力稳着手肘，冷静地望着另一个持枪者的容颜。男人似并不担心他会开枪，甚至悠闲地偏转了的头去，目光缓慢扫过厅堂之内一片狼藉。

“是你保下了ZERO一命吗？”他叹声道，“而今他还在试图救你。”他们相面而立，一并听着厅外交战碰撞动静，那动静渐次小了不少，幸存机体的数目终究被削减至足以维持争斗格局的最低底线。“真是令人吃惊的韧性。”男人说着，带着明显的喟叹声息，“即使凄惨成了那副模样，绝望到了那般地步，对人类也好，对世界也罢——在本该情愿毁坏一切的情况下，他还在尝试……”

然后他拉起笑意，叫人背脊发冷。他微微歪过头颅，叫那笑容当中多出几分刻骨嘲弄。

“……这真恶心。”他轻声道，一字一顿，“说真的，令人恶心。”

他们听见一声刺耳难听的响动，好像长剑捅入了一座机舱。没有爆破，没有后续交战余音。兰斯洛特重向着厅堂当中滑行而来时，夏英格甚至发出了一小声赞叹。他看上去既不担忧，也不恼怒。鲁路修注视着白金机体向自己行来，轰然跪地，驾驶舱处传来些微动静——

而后另一发枪炮破空而来，恰恰轰击在驾舱处。鲁路修猛然抬目，隐约瞥见夏英格貌似惋惜地摇了摇头。他知道米迦勒骑士团的后续编制大抵有余，但并未料到这真是一次大手笔的动用兵力——他也来不及思考这些，眼睁睁看着脱出一半的驾舱被火光笼罩。驾舱中人毫无动向，好似在那碰撞发生前就已精神透支失去意识，此刻更没了半分反抗余地。那沉闷爆鸣中，第七骑士身形一晃，好似半身都要被风浪席卷去一般。他面下垂落一枚菱形晶坠，随着一并扬起，碎裂开来。

鲁路修花了很久才意识到自己并没有将嘶吼爆发出声来，它们憋在肺腑当中，来回撞击，生疼淌血。夏英格的后手们将那几近昏厥者拖至近旁时，日向信便转移了枪口，轻轻地比着了地上那人的脑袋。“以第七骑士这副凄惨模样，”他用那副和缓嗓音说，“想必你们也是逃不出欧洲的。”鲁路修绷着牙关，身躯僵硬了片刻，随后妥协了，沉默着任由对方指派麾下军士拿走了自己手头枪支。下一刻他被摁倒在地，手臂由后方锁死。长发男人从他这儿移走了目光，不急不缓地往旁边走了一遭。

他自视野边沿处折返时，靴跟驻留在枢木朱雀旁边。他蹲下身来，用枪口挑去了那稍显残碎的眼罩，露出其下只睁一线、灰暗失神的眼目。“我该感到有趣呢，还是感到不幸呢？”男人那么说着，站起身来，足跟重重剁上了昏迷者的肩胛骨。

鲁路修有些绝望地注视着这般场景。这般场景，那人用轻柔得令人毛骨悚然的声音说了，说既然他们情愿这般相互戏弄，用生存祈愿互相折磨拖累，那么自己也不好意思破坏这循环平衡。“你们不会死的。”他保证道，“至少不会死在我手上。”他眼神间嘲弄意味似表明他情愿看着幸存者兀自发疯，而且他笃定了会走向那类结局。他说话时仍然漫不经心地碾动着靴跟，力道显见极大，几乎能听见骨骼摩擦，叫朱雀自半昏迷中都生生发出痛哼。他不持枪的另一只手握着那被拾回的皇权执杖，他拿在手中掂量了一番，仍单脚踩在原处，跪下半身去，用那盛放的冠顶狠狠砸向足下人的脊骨。

鲁路修听见嘶哑叫喊，打从他自己胸腔中溢出，自己都难辨词节拼凑的样式。他望见那男人一脸怜悯地摇了摇头，更多部下聚拢在他周身。“别闭上眼啊，阁下。”那轻柔嗓音念着，其间淡漠寒意叫人如堕冰窟，“您就仔仔细细看好了，记住了，他所遭的每一分苦痛——都是由你而落到的这般境地。”

 

夏英格终于歇手时，眼间敛下散碎血光。他以那副嘲弄神情同他们招手道别，好似在看着两个再不值得忧烦的弃卒。棋局结束了，被打散了，战争总是遵循另一套规则。鲁路修吃力地抬着头，他想他知道夏英格——日向信——这般行事间所求的下一步部署。拿走权杖或否，试图将欧系不列颠尼亚纳入掌中或否，试图向潘德拉贡挑衅或否，那都无关紧要了。要紧的只是他踩上了落败者的脊骨，而战争原本就遵循这套规则。

于是他们被丢置进囚室当中，四周浮起交错光路，编织成为一个牢笼。他们被搜去了全部武器，多余的外衣也没给留下。鲁路修坐在狭窄平台的一侧，手指掐进自己的手肘皮肤也恍若未觉。他凝神望着另一面平台，那上头一具人躯安静躺卧，呼吸微弱。

枢木朱雀由一面纯黑布罩系挡在右眼跟前，另一侧未被遮挡的眼睑也沉沉闭合着。他手足自圆桌骑士底衣与长裤口端露出，不知在何时已将十指扣拢于身前，放置在胸腹之间，仿佛做出祈愿姿态，亦呈出一类濒死的安详。那般做派叫鲁路修被恐慌围裹，叫他心底窜起一个尖利声音，敦促他上前去——确认那人还存活，挽留他的心跳和体温，像个小男孩一样手足无措地慌乱哭泣——他生生稳在原地，垂下双眼，指尖颤抖。他在缄默间端坐着时，五脏六腑还皱缩在一块儿，带来一阵沉甸甸的恶心，亦叫他感到自己在被逐渐掏空。

他没有完全阻绝涓滴触碰。昏死者的身躯还在散发出病态烫热，叫他觉得自己触抚都带着寒意。鲁路修轻轻擦拭着朱雀的前额，强迫自己不去细数对方身躯间遍布的残存伤势。他沉重地吞吐着窒闷空气，短暂昂首间无望地窥见一小方天光。他压抑住自己继续俯身埋于那微微起伏的胸口上哽咽的冲动，他按捺下再度落泪的可能，他强迫自己思考他们如今的出路。日向信不可能封锁欧系不列颠尼亚方面的全部消息，潘德拉贡总会收到信报。如今他们须得在这境地当中尽可能坚持得长久一些，等待一个翻盘的契机，只消稍微长久一些……

一声微弱闷哼打断了他的思路。鲁路修茫然地聚拢视线，半晌才意识到那昏睡者的确发出了些许近似醒转的响动。而后他先前维持的镇定做派几乎被丢了个干净，他意识到时自己已经挪坐上那简单铺位的边角，手里握着半满的水杯，在那人发出还不成型的嘶哑单音时凑上前去，托住边沿助他吞咽了些。朱雀呛咳了一声，终于睁开了眼，其间神念茫茫然飘游着，在目光朝向他时稍微凝聚起来。他露出一类枯涩神情，形近一个微笑，仔细辨去空洞无物。鲁路修见过那类表情，在那假面者的遮蔽崩离之后，在他面前淌下血渍之际。这份观感让鲁路修心间震颤起来，让他生出较之于前十倍百倍的惶恐来。

然后朱雀嚅动嘴唇，拼出他的名字。

“什么？”他听见自己轻声问道，试图向对方近前凑得更紧密些。他自朱雀眼中望见自己模样，疲惫憔悴，同样浮现出些许晦暗的、濒死的模样。

 

他像是昏睡了很久，且做了一个很长的梦。

一场竭力拼杀，或许不至最凶险时，却也已可能威胁到他的性命。倘若终止在这一步，那么往后的格局定会被全盘扰乱。他想那担负足够沉重，或许不至再睁开双眼还会好些。他堪堪浮游在昏厥的边界上，又迫使自己醒来。他想自己应当醒来，为了完成一个使命，为了另一道性命，一道性命所托付的重担，牺牲或拯救都是一般——

红莲的影子从他眼前浮掠过去，化为虚无。兰斯洛特机舱爆出一团火光，轰然烧灼，几乎将他吞噬。他想自己应当已经死去了，也的确像伤势濒死一般周身疼痛。他闭目间，那命力在他血脉周转、循环呼吸之间翻涌不休，几乎能湮没他的意志，为他的记忆遮上一层帷幕——那命力，一个愿望……叫他存活。

它复归了。它始终存在。他记得它。

枢木朱雀睁开眼时，还不太拿捏得准自己所处的境地。他像从棺木中浮起一般，茫茫然撑着眼睑，眼前昏黑，只依稀浮动着一个人影。你应当快死了，他模糊地想。作为第九十九代皇帝，恶贯满盈的大独裁者，世间仇恨枷锁最末集中的一环……你将离去了，你将离去了。

朱雀，那人叫他，声音轻缓，带着担忧。那名字还能维持多久呢？那名字是将被夺去的，将被丢弃的，将被忘却的；那名字应当已经镌刻在一方墓碑上，往后他大抵将只作为现世幽灵而活。他辨认着那张脸孔，恍然间似已有温热触抚触及自己脸颊。那应当是柔软的，将抵未抵，隔开最末的体温，留下一片血污。他望着那人面目，连眼睑都不敢闭合半分，直至眼球酸涩逐渐蒙上轻薄水雾。

“……鲁路修——”

他低哑唤道。那人凑到他近前，面容上写着关切担忧，面色稍显苍白，似连形廓都即将涣散去了一般。他怔怔望着对方，好似稍微眨眼便会叫虚像崩碎、归于死境。他不记得自己怎么走到现下这一步——他记得一场爆炸，兰斯洛特的最后一役，零之骑士的最后一役；枢木朱雀的最后一役，被剥去名姓，徒留一个假面存世。他抬不起手来，生怕那不过是一个梦境，然后对方探过手来，轻轻触到他的指掌之间。

他嘴唇蓦然颤抖，滑落出一两声近似哭噎的喘息，那声音很是低微，只在他自己感知中成型。而后他稍稍收紧握势，他模模糊糊觉得对方手指还是有些发冷。

“——不要死……”

他那么说了。他想他早该说出口来，在他们每一次交谈之间，在所有的计划铺展开来、他们往前踏行的每一步之间，在终末之前，在无法挽回之前——但他不得言说，他不得违背那殉道者的意愿，他不得阻挡世界迈进的方向。而今他像乍从长梦中惊醒，又似仍置身于梦境当中；他想他终究到了那般绝望境地，几乎丢失己身后仅余一个卑微祈愿留存。

“……不要死，”他喃喃道，“不要死，不要死，不要死，不要死……”

你的Geass即是你的愿望，他想。一个愿望，将他与世界轨迹相捆缚，却不过是希求他活得更长久些。一个愿望，仅由本心而发。倘若这是你希望的，他想。兜来转去过后，他自己也是一样。他听见喑哑言语在暗处叹息，那声音念着枢木朱雀、枢木朱雀……你的愿望是什么？

“……活下去。”

他那么说着，泪水蓦然漫溢过眼角。那人俯首向前，安静地亲吻了他。


	5. Chapter 5

所以这就是谜底了，鲁路修想。

朱雀已经撑坐起身来，半身重量都倚在他怀抱当中。那人体表烧着一层病热，隔着单衣燃灼了他的皮肤，沉淀下细细密密的疼痛痕迹。那热量在他身前挨挤着，那身躯的主人埋在他颈侧喷吐滚烫呼吸。“……在哪，我在——我们在……是在哪里……”朱雀那么蹭着他的脖颈，发出模糊呓语，“……你还活着，你还……”

我曾死了，鲁路修想。而这就是谜底了。枢木朱雀所闭口不谈的一切，世界原本的模样，秘密封缄于尘埃——这一切。他只听得一句重复呢喃，一个并不算隐晦的提示，足以叫他拼凑出一部分真相，且是至关重要的那一部分。我曾死了。他闭着眼，由得对方搭过臂膀轻轻环住他身躯，手掌贴合在后腰处，纯为确认他存在一般地揽近、按压摩挲。他听见黑暗当中那声空旷回响，他想见那人温和微笑，双眼当中一片枯灰。

所以这就是枢木朱雀试图做出改变的缘由，叫他叛离帝国，拾起枪支，覆上假面，掀动起本不应由他来做的变革端倪。鲁路修贴着他耳廓亲吻，低声喃喃着他的名字。“我在。”他说着，而朱雀愈发用力地将他抱紧，唇齿贴合脖颈皮肤缓慢厮磨。

鲁路修终于辨清那类可能的结局时，心下暗叹了起来。一旦缀连起一部分真相，更多关联便也会浮现而出。那次死亡必然是由枢木朱雀本人经手的，显而易见。因昔日他欲言又止的内容太多，谈及拯救亦无法直言相告。那死亡必然是由自己托付的，鲁路修想。因那人迟迟不愿告诉自己事实全貌，仿佛唯恐他知晓过多便会走上旧路。

那是怎样的路途呢？叫他们二人走至那么一类境地当中，互相围困，将一条性命以最为残酷的方式完全交托于另一人。那叫他生出些畏惧，叫一缕悲哀缓缓沉寂，头颅当中一丝疼痛蔓延开来，沉降至整个胸腔充溢堵塞。他试图从中寻找可能的恨意，却寻找不到分毫。朱雀用力将他禁锢在那令人窒息的热量当中，鲁路修抬起头来，望着外头那些平稳交错的光轨。

他们安静地交换拥抱和亲吻，一些耳鬓厮磨，指掌在彼此身躯上游移。那不似情欲，尽管他们接触间呼吸粗沉、间或夹杂着些喘息，身躯贴合间由肤及里积下交换而来的热度，在暗处蹿升起火焰一般，沿着支岔路散步而去、流转周身——然而那过于缓慢绵密，不似情欲，只像是在无言交谈时以别种形式确认对方的确存在。

朱雀还在他耳际反复呢喃，重复叨念那诉求，“不要死”——足以告诉他那人曾经恐惧的一切根源为何。在所有伤痛埋葬于棺木中、在所有绝望收归于平静后，唯留下那么一个卑微恳求。他们抱着彼此的头颈摩挲时，那黑色布罩终究滑落。鲁路修用嘴唇蹭过对方右侧眼睑，一点一点舔吻去眼角泪渍。

 

囚禁中的时间总是过得很慢。夏英格在一点上是诚实的，至少他没打算让他们两人过于轻易地死于狱中。会有人定期送来饮水和吃食，另一些人持枪守在门口，毫无温度地打量着他们的惨淡模样。

朱雀的状况并没有好转多少，也不至恶化，就那样维持着一类令人神志昏沉的病热，似已经遗忘了他们踏足于这方地域的缘由，对当下境况也一无所知。他叨念些重复话语，十足不安地同鲁路修怀抱相贴，只在他发出低沉呜咽时，那些细微战栗才似平缓了些。外头打量他们的眼神带着十足的轻蔑，好像已经笃定了他们再不剩下半点抵抗的本钱。鲁路修沉默地覆上那黑色布罩，那方遮罩被解去时，眼睑底下招展图纹若隐若现。那约束它的力量仍在，压抑着那武器——足以歪曲现实的武器——

他在世界缓流间握上腰间表盘。夏英格没给他们留下多少贴身物什，对于这个倒是没多少收缴去的兴趣，在确认了那不是个微型炸弹、里头也没藏着什么重要秘密后，便随意地抛掷回来。那东西如今被鲁路修攥在掌心，揣摩朱雀的能力生效的形式。他总得强迫自己找些事情思考，免得自己被缓慢逼疯。

V.V.从未详细解释过枢木朱雀的力量形式，只说那人扭转了一部分现实，拥有一部分不属于现世的记忆。那能以很多种形式生效，无非是在诸多异想天开中挑选一道最可能的路径。那圆滑表盘硌在他掌心内，指针停滞。鲁路修盯着那凝滞图景，恍然把握到了什么念头，又无法聚拢成形。

“你独自经历了什么？”他在朱雀再度陷入昏睡时低声喃喃，垂首望着那人在睡梦中也不得松缓、悲恸隐现的面目神情。

他们被囚禁的消息必然会被透露出去。皇室特遣参谋和一位圆桌骑士的消失，罔顾夏英格寻找什么借口去解释，扯上恐怖分子、背叛皇室、派系斗争或意外冲突牺牲，必然都会在欧系不列颠尼亚中掀起一阵波澜。那阵波澜足够引起有心人的注意，亦足以叫潘德拉贡方面做出一些应对。皇帝本人会如何衡量他们的价值倒是无关紧要，要紧的是他既重进入皇城视野范围内，为帝国效力，虽则并未在明处认下那桩血脉亲缘关系，皇室也不能落下个护佑无能的传言。

而且V.V.——鲁路修咬紧了嘴唇，咬至呼吸都窒闷——教团如今的掌控者，大抵是还对枢木朱雀满怀着戏弄般的好奇的。他们必然会被平安接回潘德拉贡，鲁路修并不怀疑。需要思量捉摸的不过是还需等待多久，以及来人从属于哪一方势力。若仍是教团来人……他胃里一阵抽痛，手掌贴在昏睡者的额角轻轻摩挲。

夏英格曾于神情投放间暗示他们的意味没错，他是情愿看着幸存者各自被折磨拷问，尔后各自发疯的。那份逼迫感在时间缓流间愈发清晰，一个惯素意志坚定的军伍中人再度被折磨至崩溃地步，一个习惯于掌控全局的人谋略者被提点起他仍有太多不曾知晓的。那被葬去的世界终末之前的故事，他们何至于走至那一步去；欧洲如今的格局；他们即将面临的局面，被无望地长久拘禁后终于得以营救，出现的会是怎样一副嘴脸——往昔，现下，未来。

那表盘嵌于掌心，贴合在嘴唇上摩挲，沾染上疲惫叹息。

 

鲁路修被一声枪响惊醒时，根据一小方天光判断，大抵还是晨间。他模模糊糊看见一个人影在囚室门口晃动，随后是更多枪击爆鸣。他翻坐起身，耗费许久才意识到枢木朱雀已经起身，仿佛生生将既有的颓势压抑而下，压榨出了这阵子积攒起的全部气力来。鲁路修讶异地睁大眼睛时，那人折返回来，一言不发地扯住他的手腕，拉住他拽起身，而后开始向外奔跑。

他们跑出一阵间距时，警报尖锐地拉响了。鲁路修这才意识到当下实际发生的事情，他目光惶然游移，捕捉到朱雀肩头一道血痕，似由弹道擦伤所留。他悚然意识到他们先前跨过的着实是几具死者尸身，那些个物资出入间对他们漠然相视的警卫，那些淡漠眼睛如今再闭合不拢了。他听见朱雀在快速叨念着什么，在他体力缓不上劲来时回头看望了他一眼，生生扯着他又跑出了一段，而后在用枪击打开紧急出口时，将他打横抱起了。

“你在做什么？！”鲁路修在他耳边吼道，“我们没必要——”

“有人试图先开枪。不是我。”朱雀简单答道，声音中依旧混杂着含糊的嘶哑，“不能留在这里，不能……”

那倒未见得是夏英格，鲁路修阴郁地想。倒可能是夏英格也失了势——那么无论他们对外被宣称是回归本国、被扣押还是已经身死，在做主留下他们性命、关至这般境地中的派系头目失势乃至身死后，总要有人来负责接手留下的烂摊子。本地势力的行动速度显然比是否存在还未知的皇城来人要快，对待俘虏无非两种抉择，继续扣押留作筹码，或干脆击杀。他那么疏通思绪时，朱雀抱着他向外跑去。“你不是要笔直撞入警卫圈吧？”鲁路修侧过身子，单臂勾牢他颈项让他得以空出持枪动作，另只手扯着他的衣领，“就算你想抢夺一架装甲骑，这也太——”

他抬头望见那人眼睛，此前仍然澄澈的那一侧，那当中隐约有一轮血光浮现闪烁。朱雀并不似被操控了意志，但也难说他清晰的意识是属于哪一部分的。隐约血光下他原本的眼瞳明亮得惊人，似燃灼着最末的精力，升腾着炽热碧火，一旦熄灭便会只余下灰烬。

那执拗绝望模样是他未见过的，鲁路修想。那应是旧世的一部分，最末的一部分——他闭上眼睛，低声说“或许你该把我扔下”。朱雀双臂一抖，原本的细末颤抖都散去，愈发稳固地将他托抱结实。鲁路修闭目听及急促枪响，喝令与惨呼绵延，而后他们身形不断起伏间蓦然一坠，歪斜着沉入一处座舱。

制式机狭窄座舱合拢后他睁开眼睛，蜷坐在朱雀怀中，尽力不给驾驶造成过大干扰。他想你应当将我扔下的，独自逃生总归是要容易些；扔下他，或装作挟持，就算说是ZERO恢复记忆劫走了人质也无妨，好歹他在潘德拉贡的衡量当中还落得一个稍重些的筹码。你应当活下去的，鲁路修思绪混乱地想着，你应当想尽办法——我应该让你——

他低下头来，望见朱雀膝弯处透出更加可怖的血痕，圆桌骑士制式白裤被殷红浸染一片，弹道擦伤处皮肉翻卷似深可见骨。鲁路修用拳头堵住自己的嘴，将可能的惊叫或斥责都堵塞在喉咙里头。机舱还在不断爆震，他费力辨识着他们奔袭去的方向，闯出军部范围，往边郊而去，于追兵不去间拐入狭窄山径。

他们在担忧，鲁路修想着。本地的大贵族，倘若叫潘德拉贡方面落了口实，说胆敢拘禁皇室特使与帝国圆桌，他们的气运大抵也就到了头。朱雀与制式机甲的协调性并不很高，那机体支撑到他们冲入茫茫雪野中时已然有些残破。鲁路修蜷缩在他胸口，听着他肺腑内里血肉撕扯似的沉重呼吸，一时间怔然无言。你们逃不出欧洲，那长发男人的幽灵在他脑海内重复。如今夏英格设下的那一处圈禁地也没了安全留守的可能。鲁路修想着那碧焰似的、明亮得令人畏惧的眼睛，那仿佛燃烧性命般的神采，那人呼吸愈发急促，操纵机体间已有些忙乱。

在又一次机舱震动发生时，鲁路修探出身去，接入了通讯频道，手指翻飞输入一连串符码。“——请求定位！”他吼道，“兰佩路基，请求——”那通讯当中电流杂音来回窜动，在未得正式回应前，朱雀伸手掐断了那往互可能。“你在发什么疯？！”鲁路修低吼道，“我们必须与帝国方面接上轨——”

“我们必须逃走。”他听见那人疲惫声音，“我不知道……鲁路修，我不知道哪里算得上安全。你应当……藏起来，别叫人找到，别叫……”

而后装甲骑滑行态势猛然一歪、失去平衡，机舱内发出警报指示。朱雀收手来死死揽住他，下一刻他们被弹出舱外，坠至雪堆当中。朱雀侧身覆压住他时，一声轰响蓦然炸裂，冲击辐浪令那人身躯绷紧，爆鸣过后他撑身起来时的动作都勉强了许多。他踉跄着站起来，一时间肩背似不能受力，重新扯着了鲁路修的手腕，跌跌撞撞地向山岩后方跑去。

他们挨挤着在背风处蜷下身稍作躲避时，朱雀抵在他肩头粗喘，一下一下沉浮。那令人生畏的热度开始消退了，在极寒中迅速转凉。鲁路修盯着他的足踝，足踝以下仍赤裸着，伴着细小划痕陷入雪层当中。他吸了吸鼻子，寒冷空气如利刃般灌入肺腑，叫他稍微哆嗦了一下。

“不。”他听见自己轻声说。朱雀抬起头来，用那明亮得令人吃惊的眼睛盯着他瞧。那黑色布罩不知何时松脱了，那一侧眼睛似生生从灰烬当中浮起了血色。“不。”鲁路修听着自己的声音，空洞无力，“我们要回去。我们终究是要回去的。”

潘德拉贡，他想。东京租界。总督府或黑色骑士团。他想那人的确声称过自己不曾放弃，他想他也不当止于这一步。娜娜莉仍活在修奈泽尔的监视下，往后可能不过沦为帝国纷争中的又一个筹码。如今他们也没有去路，如今仅剩的生路只剩一道折返的歧途。

“我们必须回去。”他尽力口齿清晰地说，“我们都有责任未尽。”他捧着朱雀的脸颊，有些颤抖地摩挲着。那人望着他，眼目间神采一层层消褪去了，发出一声含混哽咽。

“这的确是……你的决定啊，鲁路修……”

那人在尽力微笑，眼角都稍微弯起，声音温缓，那股强撑他走到这一步的气力逐渐被抽空了。他额发上粘着散碎雪屑，面色笼上一层灰白。他那么望来时，好像方才新添的伤势终于浮上身躯表层，由着血污染上一重虚弱痕迹。

“……你希望我们一同回去，对吗？”他轻声念着，在被追兵搅乱的风雪中几不可闻，“你想要我活下去，因而……我会……即使那意味着、咳……要用余生否认过去的自己，即使连作为‘枢木朱雀’的存在都消失……”鲁路修抵上他前额，闭上眼感触着他的呼吸。是了，打从开始便是由他致使他们二人沦落至这一步来，在圣彼得堡，在那漫长路途中，在潘德拉贡，在神根岛的一次抉择——

“那时候你应当杀了我的，朱雀，”鲁路修说，“那时你应该——”那样也许——他狂乱地想着——那样也许，你会落得一个好些的结局。然而当他说出口后，那人像是怔住了，眼瞳间攀上枯灰，再度开口时带着若有若无的悲哀笑意，好似但若多探究一丝，便会叫其下心绪都破碎。

“……那是你的愿望吗？”

那言语毫无质问意思，亦不是在求证任何事情，只像绝望者最末余下的一丝呢喃。鲁路修将头脸埋在那人还存着些微温热的胸口，由着他们遍身血灰渐渐被风雪埋没，完全崩裂心绪而失声痛哭。

 

他们跌跌撞撞地沿着山径下行时沉默不言，无人提及那路途将通往何方。周遭极寒叫人四肢僵硬，关节都像要卡死一般。朱雀仍然赤足踩在浮雪当中，神情濒于麻木，鲁路修猜测他的体感也是一样。也许应当求得一个交涉机会，鲁路修想，无论那代价为何，对于欧系驻军而言，他们活着总归是比死了有益。也许那道路也行不通，也许他该再等候一阵——朱雀揽在他肩背后方，难说是在护着他还是由他支撑着部分重量。他的呼吸贴着耳廓拂过，带着愈发可怖的病热。鲁路修试着多搀了他一把，他也不知哪来的力气，将背脊又挺直了几分。

仿佛就是下一秒，原本在风雪当中远去的嘈杂声响又折返来了。还不待他们及时做出反应，那重新围袭来的装甲骑已然开了火。朱雀猛一把将鲁路修推开了些，身形一歪，肋侧又擦出一道血痕。他挺直了背脊，腿脚微微发颤，似一旦跌倒便不会再有余裕爬起。“够了！”鲁路修在一旁吼道，“你们既非米迦勒骑士团所属，对我们赶尽杀绝也毫无意义！”

“别误会我们的意思，阁下。”令他讶异的是，他们还当真得到了回答，“夏英格所提的故事是否为真，我们也并不关心。但您太聪明了……倘若放任您继续搅动局势，我们可不能确保欧洲最后会落入谁的手里。”

那一瞬间朱雀迅速重向他扑来，拦在他身前，还不至完全挡住时，枪弹已经袭来。而后他腹部传来遭了巨大撞击似的剧痛，鲁路修眼前骤然昏黑、几乎失去意识。他依稀感到朱雀扑抱在自己身上，一只手牢固地垫住了自己的后脑，而后他们由着那冲力栽出山径，翻滚下落。

那过程很是难熬，在混沌思感中显得愈发漫长，由着浮空、失重、坠落磕碰与余势翻滚交相接连混合。他或许真的失去意识了一阵，勉强睁开眼睑时眼前仍是漫天风雪。他仰躺着，碎裂的灌木枝叶混着冰雪粘在他肩头。

他腰腹间剧痛未消，肩臂或是被划伤了，叫他还嗅到一点血。他撑着眼睑，恍惚听见嘶哑焦急呼喊，而后一个人形挤入他视野当中，带着一副空白的绝望神情。枢木朱雀望见他这般模样时，似被极大恐惧所包围，以至于发出一阵全然辨不清意味的、近似伤兽的哀嚎。

“——不……！！！”

他眼间泛起真切血色，仓皇失措，瞳孔剧烈紧缩，浮现出大片大片的深影。他跪立在一旁，伸出手来尝试触碰横卧的身躯。鲁路修望见他指掌颤抖，他挡在自己跟前了，他挡在——他左手掌心多出一个模糊的血洞，指根都无力僵硬着。他试图触碰伤处时，自己的血滴滴答答缓流下来，还不至温上皮肤便已坠入冰冷。鲁路修死死盯着他，勉强张了嘴，却仿佛连呼吸都断去。

“不要……死——不要……”

朱雀那么念着，声音喑哑，字字句句从牙缝间挤落。那恐惧脆弱远胜于鲁路修所见过的任何一次，好像但凡那最坏的结果成真，他自己也会一并归于毁灭地步一般。那副模样似昭告了些事情，提点起一些事情，叫人记起有关他的论断，支离破碎、重新聚拢——

——是了。

是我引导你来到这一步，鲁路修想着。即使你早先就杀了我也是无用的了，他恍然这么记起。倘若他所料想为真，那么枢木朱雀兜转至现世的根源便是他的死。始终是他，将那人引到这地步来，叫他经历所有的苦痛加身，最终引他到凄惨绝境去。他的死亡并不能消解一切，他的死亡并不能叫枢木朱雀落得一个好些的结局。

那一刻他止住所有哭泣冲动，眼前无数重影相叠。雪片拂在他呼吸间，碰在唇舌上，仿佛一个死亡亲吻。他茫然望着那人形廓，在银灰天幕下渐渐涣散，直至某一时刻他目光一凝，反而愈发清晰起来。

“我不会死的。”他轻声道。

朱雀失神望着他，表情灰败，头脸都被风雪扑满。鲁路修强撑起那点精神时，又听见装甲骑运作的声响，不再是碾动雪粒的粗糙滑行，而是破风而来、自空中而沉坠——他愈发努力地撑着眼睑，叫自己仅剩的稀薄精力不至于立即耗尽。

“我不会死的。”他重复道。熟悉的黑色机体在一旁落于实地，机舱开启，隐约落下一个帝国使节打扮、身形单薄的少年人。那年轻陌生声音喊着“阁下，抱歉迟来，皇帝陛下派我来迎接你们”，那声音随其身形一并逐渐拉近。朱雀仍然跪立不动，似对所有多余声响都听而不闻。鲁路修吃力地握上他僵硬手指，对上他失神的眼睛。那当中明亮碧焰熄去、血光只在暗处浮沉，唯独他自己的样貌被倒映得分外清晰。

“我会活下去，朱雀……”

他说枢木朱雀、枢木朱雀，我不需要你的誓言，也不需要你的忠诚。他曾那么说过，为着叫那人不至于奉献一切——那早已发生了。他走至这一步来，活于现世全部的依凭，都落于一人身上。倘若那是你的愿望，鲁路修想着，那是你存世支点的话，那是你的愿望的话——于是他握紧那人手指，新血如冰刃般淌过他的指节、渗入肌腠，留下深远印记；他拼凑字句，反烙下一个可能只余他一人记得的承诺。

“……我会活下去，”他说，“我起誓。”


End file.
